Visions of Reality
by pApAw
Summary: a confusing love triangle! HHrD! .revised. hermione's pregnant, who's the father? what's with the missing memories and painful visions! .preHBP made. REVIEW PLEASE.
1. The News

**A/N**: here's my newly edited fic, btw, it's my first fic ever made and I decided to return and finish it since it's been left for almost four years… I just hope you guys enjoyed reading and please don't forget to **REVIEW**. Don't own anything.

Thanks for my wonderful beta **Zoey** a.k.a. **Hater-of-Heartless-Critics** for doing a great job with my "Visions"

-**Paw**

**Visions of Reality**

**Chapter I: The News  
**

"You're pregnant Hermione".

That was all she heard before everything blacked out.

Hermione gazed at the view on the veranda. She was at Hogwarts because she had nowhere else to go. She didn't want her parents to know about it. She knew she couldn't answer their questions with satisfactory justifications for her actions and definitely didn't want them to be disappointed in her. She longed to know who the father was because as far as she could remember she never slept with any men.

"Miss Granger, I need to talk to you about-"

"My pregnancy, Professor? I'm sorry but I know nothing of it." She replied.

"It's not only about your child Miss Granger, I'm also considering your parent's views on the subject. I'm sure they have a right to know, it's been two weeks since you got the news. "

"But… I too… professor am scared, what if… they look for its father?"

Professor McGonagall looked into Hermione's teary eyes and submitted a sigh.

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright… _eventually_. Would you like the Weasley family to know about this? I believe they could help."

"No…" Hermione paused and looked back at the worried Professor. "Please Professor; I don't want to be a burden and they already have so many troubles, with... Ron's murder and everything else I... I just couldn't." She sobbed.

Hermione looked back at the wonderful view and wiped her tears.

"I believe I know someone else who might help you," Hermione looked at McGonagall with confusion but the transfiguration teacher just smiled a very rare smile.

"Harry Potter."

Harry Potter was awakened by Hedwig's loud hooting. He felt his neck go stiff when he realized he had fallen asleep on his desk. He reached out for his glasses. He looked at Hedwig who was attempting to break out from her cage; so far she had only succeeded in giving Harry a headache from her loud irritating sounds.

Harry stood up and fixed his glasses then stretched his arms. He went to Hedwig and released her from her cage. She flew around Harry's room, and then she started tapping the window with her beak indicating to Harry that he should open it for her. Harry quickly opened it up but in his surprise, another owl swept in and Hedwig stayed perched on the window.

Harry noticed that the reddish-brown owl had a letter tied to its legs.

'From Hogwarts! But why?'

He sat on his bed and slowly opened the letter. There was the school logo and something else he wasn't expecting.

"Hermione."


	2. The New Professor

**A/N: don't own. Enjoy. Please REVIEW.**

I'll never get tired of thanking my beta, **Zoey** a.k.a. **Hater-of-Heartless-Critics** for helping me edit "Visions". Thanks!

-**Paw**

**Chapter II: The New Professor**

A month had passed, and a couple more days meant the start of classes again in Hogwarts, but for Hermione, nothing had changed, she still had a problem with her pregnancy.

"It's been three months; I still have six more months to wait before you come out, love,"

"And after six months, I'm going to find out who's your father, if you have red hair and freckles, then Ron's your daddy," she giggled a little "if you have jet black hair and green eyes, well then, Harry is your father. But if you have blonde hair and gorgeous silver eyes, you will be-" She paused thinking of the person who possessed those features.

'Honestly, what am I saying?! Blonde hair and silver eyes… Eww, Malfoy?!'

Hermione shuddered and massaged her stomach.

But then the door opened revealing a very huge man; Hagrid of course, came in without even knocking.

"Um 'ermione, Professor McGonagall wants ter talk to yeh, c'mon, I'll escort yeh to 'er office."

"Thank you Hagrid"

Hagrid gave her a smile and nodded.

They reached McGonagall's office.

Hermione watched her sit on the other side of the desk. The Professor then handed Hermione a letter, from her parents.

"Hagrid, may I ask you to do me a favor? Would you be so kind as to deliver this letter to Gringotts?"

"O' course, Professor."

"Splendid"

Hermione overheard their conversation; she put her letter in her pocket and managed to stand up slowly.

"Wait Hagrid! I'd like to accompany you to Diagon alley!"

"Common then Hermione." Hagrid said making his way to the door.

"Think of all the new books I could buy." Hermione whispered excitedly.

...

They reached, what most muggles would call a dead end, but Hermione and Hagrid knew otherwise. Hagrid tapped on the bricks and stepped aside as Diagon Alley came into view.

"Oh dear, I feel absolutely exhausted Hagrid. I'd like to rest here for awhile and wait for you to come back from Gringotts.

"But 'ermione. I reckon McGonagall would have my 'ead if she knew."

"Don't worry Hagrid, I'll just stay here"

Then Hagrid left and when she was ready to sit on a chair at a small café, she noticed

Flourish and Blotts, so instead of staying put she headed towards the shop. Forgetting what she promised Hagrid.

When she opened the door she heard the ringing above her head and the sweet smell of parchment and ink filled her nostrils.

She began her search for new books she hadn't read previously. She was so focused on the line of books until someone bumped into her and knocked her to the ground.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood." The man sneered.

She needn't look at the man, she knew who it was.

Draco Malfoy.

He looked at her with disgust and started dusting his robes like she might have contaminated him with some sort of Mudblood disease. But then he noticed something was different about her and he started figuring what it was.

"Look Malfoy, I don't have time to fight with you" Hermione said but then she noticed Malfoy was still looking at her in a weird way.

"There's something different about you. You got fat Granger." Malfoy smirked.

"I don't care, leave me alone!" She became more irritated and was about to walk away from him but then she begun feeling dizzy and her sight was slightly blurry. She started reaching something to help her from falling but she failed to grip on one of the bookshelves. She thought she was going to fall on the floor and prepared herself for the pain but then she felt no pain at all. And she knew that she had passed out in someone's arms.

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking, and then scrunched up her nose at the strong smell of menthol. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy in front of her with a small bottle in his hand, where she thought the strong smell of menthol come from.

"How are you feeling?" he sounded concerned and Hermione felt awkward.

"I'm fine…" she said coldly remembering he was the enemy.

"Yes. It was good that I was there to catch you" he sounded the same cocky Draco Malfoy. "Are you sick or something like that?"

"Of course I'm not sick… it already happened to me 3 times already... well 4…" she lowered her feet down till they touched the floor. "I really hate those faint spells…"

Draco was surprised. She sounded like fainting was normal for her. As far as he remembered, faint spells were not normal… except if she's…

"You're pregnant"

She didn't answer. He just concluded that her silence was a 'yes'.

"Bloody hell… you're pregnant!" he sounded so glad about his new discovery.

"I am! So stop shouting unless you want the rest of the world to hear!" She tried to stand up and started moving away from him.

"So Granger, who's the father?" those words just came out of no where. He sounded curious. "It's got to be Potty or the Weasel... or maybe some random Muggle for a one night stand, eh Mudblood?"

"Just shut up Malfoy," the thought of talking about her friends like that especially Ron, made her temper rise. "For your information I still don't know who the father is and even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you."

She was ready to leave but Malfoy grabbed her wrist and made her come to a pause. She looked back at him angrily and he was about to say something when the door burst right open and someone shouted.

"'Ermione! Are you there? Were leaving…"

"Hagrid!" Hermione immediately ran to Hagrid and freed her hand from Draco's grip. "Let's get out of here. Quick!"

"Not yet." Hagrid said.

Hermione noticed him looking back at Draco Malfoy.

"You weren't thinking of going without me now, were you?" Draco cocked an amused eyebrow at her direction.

"You?!" Hermione wanted to say something but she was at a loss for words.

"Yes Hermione, meet Hogwarts' new Potions Master, Professor Draco Malfoy" Hagrid explained.

So many questions were running through her mind but the only thing that came out of her mouth was: "But, why him?"

"Expecting me to follow my father's footsteps right?! Be a death eater and all that rubbish. But you're wrong and I'm going to prove it to you myself."

"But why didn't anyone inform me of this. I'm living at Hogwarts too! Even though I… I… but..." she paused and then took a long sigh.

"I need an explanation"

"Then I'll explain it to you, Granger," Draco turned around. "Just meet me later at the station."

"Do you think I should believe him?" Hermione asked Hagrid.

"Well, Dumbledore trusts 'em." Hagrid said as he opened the door.


	3. Train to Hogwarts

**A/N: don't own. Enjoy. Please REVIEW.**

Just thankful that I have **Zoey** a.k.a. **Hater-of-Heartless-Critics** for being my great beta.

-**Paw**

**Chapter III: The train to Hogwarts**

"C'mon 'ermione, he's going ter stay at Hogwarts with yer." Hagrid said wanting to convince Hermione. "The least yeh could do is get along."

"But Hagrid, I don't know his real intentions… and I really don't trust him" She explained sounding so sad and scared at the same time. She couldn't bear the thought of him living in the same place with her. She still believed him evil and dangerous.

"Don't worry 'ermione, he'll do nothin' to yeh at Hogwarts."

They arrived at platform 9 ¾ and ran into the brick wall. As they came out from the other side of the wall Hermione noticed that the train was not yet there.

Hermione frowned and wished that the train were already there so she could avoid _him_ but she failed, there he was looking as cool as a cucumber while leaning against a brick wall.

"So you finally arrived, eh? Took you long enough." He sneered. "I've been waiting for ages."

Hermione look at him with disgust.

"Actually we're not here for you Malfoy, it's just the fact that we're going to the same destination and we're both waiting for the same train." She corrected him sounding annoyed.

Then the train arrived and she felt free at last! She could have a Draco-free compartment.

Draco came in the train first and when it was Hermione's turn, she looked back at Hagrid who was just standing there.

"Hagrid, c'mon!" she said but Hagrid shook his large head.

"I'll go on the other way, Professor Malfoy will escort you back to Hogwarts" he suggested but Hermione knew he already planned this.

"What! Why can't you just come with me?!" Hermione protested, she didn't want to back to Hogwarts with Malfoy, the thought of him sickened her.

"I can't 'ermione, I've got… somethin' else ter do, and yeh should go to Hogwarts with Malfoy." Hagrid reasoned.

"Then I'll come with you" Hermione concluded and she was going near Hagrid but Hagrid moved away from her like she had some sort of contagious disease. Hermione felt a little irritated.

The train whistle rang through the crowds ears and Draco came out through the entrance.

"It's going to leave."

"But-" Hermione objected.

"Common Granger" Draco pulled her arm and managed to get her to walk away from the train entrance and into the train.

"I'll be leavin' then" Hagrid said turning his back.

They were both in the hall and still, Draco was supporting her. Maybe his mother had taught him manners after all. It seemed like he just instantly became a gentleman.

"Let me go Malfoy, I can do this, alone." She said seriously and she avoided looking at the Blond beside her, trying hard to support herself she made her way to the nearest compartment.

"How long have you been carrying that child?" He asked.

"About three months," she retorted bitterly. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I noticed that you're getting weaker and weaker, even walking is too hard for you, Granger."

He was right.

Hermione looked back at him. "It seems like my baby is draining all my energy. But I don't know why." She whispered more to herself than to the man opposite her.

"I think arguing with you would make you even weaker so teasing you will be an exception now, I feel like I should be nice to you while you are pregnant" Draco said proudly.

"Oh… that's so nice of you" Hermione said sarcastically.

Silence came between them.

But Hermione caught him stealing glances at her and her stomach.

"Can I touch your stomach?" He said which stunned Hermione, just breaking the silence between them.

"Fine, if you must." she was so surprised that those words came instantly out of her mouth.

Draco stood up and sat beside Hermione. Then he starts put a hand to her stomach.

Hermione watched him. She saw a smile on his face and he acted like a real father excited for his first baby to be born. Or a big brother waiting for his younger sibling. She then realized that Draco was an only child, like her, she wouldn't ever expect to see him like that, but she felt what he felt right now.

A Longing for someone.

Then Hermione held his hand. "That's enough Draco"

Draco gave her a stern look. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hermione, I ."

"You were never like this before. Never to me… never to a Mudblood like me." She spat. "Don't you feel disgust when you touch me? A pureblood like yourself touching a Mudblood."

"I already told you Granger, I want to prove that I am not what you think I am."

"But why to me?"

He held her hand with his and looked directly into her watery chocolate eyes; she was almost going to cry.

"I want to repay you for all the bad things I have done to you; I shouldn't have done that. I want to help you Granger."

"You can't, it's too late now. It's been too hard for me for the past few days. Bringing this child without any help from its father. I don't even know who he is." She explained and through her words, Draco knew that she was really hurt.

He felt a strange ache in his heart.

She saw the hurt in his eyes. The same hurt that must have been visible in her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry Malf- Draco." Hermione whispered.

"Sorry for what? I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry Gran- Hermione"

"Thank you." She understood him now.

Draco had changed on the outside as well as the inside. His white blond hair had turned darker and his pale skin had a healthy glow to it. His gray orbs had now reminded her of beautiful silver storms, and there was the fact that he had grown taller. The cold Mudblood- hater had indeed changed for the better.

As she thought of Draco, she began to feel tired and a while later she had fallen asleep.

He had also fallen asleep. He had a dreamless sleep, Hermione was beside him, and they felt very safe now that they trusted each other. But when the train shook a bit, Draco immediately woke up.

He noticed that she was sleeping next to him; and smiled at the thought. He slowly placed her in a more comfortable position and moved away. Hermione's hair fell on her face. He came near her and kneeled beside her, then slowly brushed the loose hair with his hands revealing her face.

The most beautiful he ever saw.

He stroked her soft cheek with his finger and felt a warm sensation fill inside him.

'What was that?!' He thought abruptly.

The train stopped and he instantly stood up. He tried to wake Hermione up by slightly shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up, we're already at Hogwarts." He whispered softly.

She slowly awakened and Draco helped her to stand up.

"I'm so sorry… I fell asleep."

"No, its okay, I know you're tired, that's all"

Hermione slowly walked to the door.

"Don't mind me, I'll be okay" She hollered.

She left the compartment then he noticed that she left something behind on her seat. He approached the parchment and picked it up. It was from Hermione's parents; he wondered what was inside. But then he followed Hermione as she exited the train.

"Hermione, you left something." He realized she wasn't paying attention to him. He saw her standing there at the doorway, looking outside. As he came nearer to see what she was looking out, Hermione screamed.


	4. Return and Change

**A/N: **newly edited. By the way…don't own anything. Period. Hope you enjoy.

Thanks for my wonderful beta **Zoey** a.k.a. **Hater-of-Heartless-Critics** for doing a great job with my "Visions"

-**Paw**

**Chapter IV: Return and Changed**

"Harry!" She shouted in a gleeful tone.

Hermione jumped from the train towards the bespectacled man she had been waiting a month for, the man Draco seemed to loathe even more than before.

She ran towards him, jumping, and embracing him in a bone crushing hug, he twirled her around.

Laughter was ringing in Draco's ear.

"I was so worried! You didn't answer any of my letters!"

Her eyes were bursting with tears of joy, sadness, confusion.

"I'm sorry, but just forget about me now… How are you?"

Hermione look at him and she wipes her tears with her hand.

"I'm alright but I missed you so much Harry. Why didn't you attend Ron's funeral? And why did it take you a month to get here?" She said, her eyes still shimmering with tears.

Draco felt like he couldn't take anymore of this so he went inside to get his trunk.

Harry just looked at her. "I.. I guess I couldn't face it, the reality of Ron's death.. that was just too much for me. and Dumbledore recently told me about teaching DADA. So I just got here.."

"It's good to have you back Harry." She hugged him once more this time letting all her tears fall from her eyes.

"It's good to be back."

They found themselves staring at one another. And at that moment, they both felt a sudden and indescribable urge to lock lips, no matter how cliché it seemed to be.

But then he caught sight of Malfoy.

"Now what do we have here, I never thought I'd be seeing you again, are you here to tell us that you're already a damned death eater like your father?!" Harry exclaimed as he comes near Draco.

"Harry don't! You don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione tried to stop Harry. She grabbed his arm but he pulled away from her. She started thinking of ways to stop Harry but her fear of seeing them hurt each other made her panic, she couldn't decide on what to do so she fell silent and watched them. She felt so useless.

"What a greeting, Potter" Draco wanted to fight back but thought better of it.

Hermione couldn't do anything though she knew that Draco had already changed. She began telling Harry not to start a fight and set their differences aside. She had a hard time to explain to Harry for she knew that the hatred of the two was still strong.

"What are you saying Hermione…did he do anything to you?!" Harry exclaimed.

"No Harry..." Hermione bit her lip.

"Obviously Potter, I didn't do anything to her! It's just the fact that we became friends without your approval." Draco said coolly and tried to look the direction where Hermione was. Then he saw her looking back at him.

"Friendship, huh? Who do you think you're kidding Malfoy?" Harry snarled.

"Well obviously you're the only one thick enough to fool so there you have it" Draco smirked. "Besides Potter, you don't own her." He added.

"Like you do?" Harry argued. 

"Can you just stop this foolishness?!" Hermione shouted angrily which caught both men's attention; they had forgotten that she was also standing there beside them.

They both fell silent and looked at the pregnant woman.

"I don't want to see you two fighting because of me! Can you just please stop?"

They all fell silent.

"C'mon, we need to go, Dumbledore's waiting for us there" Harry suggested to change the topic.

Harry and Hermione walked side by side and Draco walking almost three feet behind them.

Draco then remembered he was holding something, a letter for Hermione, from her muggle parents. He kept it on his pocket and decided to give it to her some other time when she wasn't with Potter.

They had reached their former school and went through the great hall. Harry helped Hermione to sit on one of the benches of the Gryffindor table and sat beside her.

Hogwarts still looked the same.

The Great Hall doors suddenly opened revealing the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome Professors," She said, smiling at them all, "Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you in his office, if you'll just follow me."

They all went rushing up to Dumbledore's office. They stopped in front of the gargoyle statue guarding it.

"Ton Tongue Toffee" McGonagall said in a hurry, the statue exposed an old staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office.

"Ahh.. excellent timing Minerva. Welcome back professors" Dumbledore said appearing out of no where

"Miss Granger you are probably wondering why we have called you here too," She nodded slightly. "We needed someone to substitute for Hagrid for some period of time and we chose you" Dumbledore explained.

"But where is Hagrid, Professor?" Harry inquired.

"He is currently in Beauxbatons, something really important came up." He winked at them all this time, "So Miss Granger, are you willing to accept my offer?"


	5. Start of Everything

**A/N: **same stuff.

Thanks for my great beta. **Zoey** a.k.a. **Hater-of-Heartless-Critics** for doing a great job with my "Visions"

-**Paw**

**Chapter V: The start of everything**

-+-

"Philosopher's stone" The Veela in the portrait opened the way towards the hall. McGonagall was the first to enter and the three of them followed.

"Professor Potter, you're room is in the left end and Professor Malfoy's is on the right end." McGonagall then looked at Hermione "Professor Granger, yours will be beside Harry's, and if you need anything, there is a shortcut you can use just beside Harry's room"

"All of your trunks are in your rooms and be sure your lesson plans will be ready before the start of classes. A meeting will be held for all teachers on the 31st."

-+-

Hermione opened the door of her room and found a gorgeous sight awaiting her.

Her wallpaper was an elegant pink and had the curtains and bed sheets to match. There was a small living room, bathroom, bedroom and a fire place. She changed into her pink silk nightgown and slowly approached her queen sized four-poster bed.

-+-

The days passed, all the teachers arrived at the meeting. They were all complete except for Hagrid and Snape.

The meeting then started by Dumbledore's long speech; all about the coming school year, activities and such. But all the time, Draco couldn't stop stealing glances at Hermione; he needed to tell her something.

Just after everybody was leaving, Draco rushed to Hermione. Harry was not with her, he was talking with McGonagall. It was his chance.

"I need to talk to you, Granger" He was almost whispering, but Hermione heard him well.

Hermione looked at him with a smile on her face.

"What is it Malfoy?" She raised an eyebrow but keep on looking at him.

"Herms, is that man irritating you?!" Harry said with an annoyed expression on his face.

"No Harry, he just wants to tell me something." Hermione said calmly.

"Fine then, just meet me later" Harry just gave Draco a sharp look before leaving.

"Sorry about that." Hermione continued their talk to forget what just happened. "So, what were you going to tell me?"

He paused and took a deep breath, he was tense but he couldn't tell why ".. I've been thinking and, I would really love it if you would allow me to help you .. you know.. with you're-"

He felt warm arms wrap around on his own body. She smelled so sweet and relaxing. He couldn't believe Hermione was hugging him.

"Thank you Draco!" she said excitedly, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry but I got to go. Harry's waiting, "She said hurriedly. "See you later."

She picked up her things and rushed out of the room.

But he wanted to tell her everything. How he was falling hard for her…

Yet he hated what was happening to him.

He felt his fingertips touch the letter he had forgotten to give her. He finally opened it without having any regret.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We are so worried about you._

_Please come back to us._

_Love, Mom and Dad  
_

It was just a short letter but it made Draco pity her parents, even though he hated muggles. He knew what her parents felt. She was hiding something from them.

-+-


	6. A Simple Kiss

**A/N: **enjoy!

Big thanks to my beta for editing everything.

**Chapter VI: A Simple Kiss **

"Can anyone tell me what a hippogriff is?" Hermione asked her class.

Sad to say, no one was paying attention.

"Okay then" she sighed and unclasped her hands, "Can you girls please tell me what's so interesting?"

A girl from Hufflepuff stood up. "We're sorry Professor Granger; we were just talking about…"

"Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy!" a Ravenclaw boy shouted which made the Hufflepuff girl look at him angrily, but she was blushing like the other girls in the room.

"Oh really, well what's so special about them?" she added sarcastically.

A Hufflepuff Boy stood up. Trying to hold himself from laughing he said " The girls were just saying how their crushing on them, Oh did you see those charming grey eyes' or 'how amazing his scar was!'" adding in girly way meant to irritate the girls.

All girls started protesting. And Hermione just discovered that her two friends were heartthrobs.

Then the bell rang

"Oh! Class dismissed!" she said so fast but understandable.

Every one evacuated the room, Hermione left the room last.

She looked around then started walking looking down at her lesson plan for the next period. But she accidentally bumped into someone and all her things fell to the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking" the blonde man said with a book of potions in his hand, he was reading it while walking. He closed the book and picked up her things.

"It's entirely my fault." She said hastily, "I was kinda hoping I'd bump into you anyway." She laughed.

As he stood up, she noticed how close their faces were. So close, that they were just an inch apart. They just looked into each other's eyes.

He slowly cupped her cheek and she softly closed her eyes. Their lips were going to touch.

He moved his hand around her waist.

Then their lips met.

Realizing what was happening, her eyes grew wider and then she pushed him away from her. She put a hand to her mouth looked at him shocked.

"I'm sorry Draco… I didn't mean to.. I.. I-"

"No, it's my fault. It was a mistake, it won't happen again."" he said looking to the floor.

"Yeah, a mistake." She repeated.

"Were you saying something a while ago?"

"Oh… right…." She began saying something but the Head Boy interrupted them.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you." The seventh year Head Boy said politely.

"Thank you, Martin" Hermione said and gave Martin a smile.

"You're welcome Professor Granger." He smiled back at Hermione.

Hermione wondered if Martin saw them kissing and if he did, she hoped he wouldn't tell anyone.

"C'mon, Professor Dumbledore's waiting for us"

"If you say so." Draco smirked.

They had entered his office and found Harry already there, sending questioning looks as to why they were there.

"We have some news for you Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and looked at him questioningly.

"What kind of news?" She inquired.

"About you're child."

Everyone fell silent.

"Some of the Ministry's agents found out that something happened in Mr. Zabini's place almost six or seven months ago, they still don't have much evidence yet and they're still continuing their investigation," he paused and he noticed the blond man take a seat next to Hermione. "The three of you were found unconscious."

'I remember I was there for Blaise's engagement party.' Draco spoke out.

"That's when… Ron died…" she whispered and tried to hold onto her tears.


	7. Jelousy

**A/N: **I don't wanna talk anymore. Just enjoy.

**Chapter VII: Jealousy  
**

"Both of you." Dumbledore paused "Have the possibility of being the father of Hermione's child."

-+-

"Are you sure they can handle it on their own? Can't you solve it on your own?" A black dog come out from nowhere and instantly turned into a man.

And that man was Sirius Black.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Damn" Sirius commented and he leaned on one of the cabinets in Dumbledore's office.

"Patience Sirius, I just don't want to ruin what fate has in store for them."

"Do you think Weasley's death had anything to do with this?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe.."

-+-

Draco was greeted in the hallways by student declaring their everlasting love for him. He only smiled and shook his head at their silly antics.

But he saw something that wiped that smile off his face.

Hermione was there crying, leaning on the wall, hiding her face with her hands.

He approached her and instantly put his arms around her.

"Where's Potter?" he whispered.

"I made him go away," She muttered, her face buried in his chest.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I wanted to be alone. No one knows what I've been through, no one helped me at first and no one deserves to be the father of my child!" She shouted.

"You're not the only one who's hurt."

Draco gave up and let go of her then he look down.

"I'm sorry Draco… you shouldn't have been involved in this." She sighed.

"Don't be."

-+-

Night had fallen.

Harry had a dream.

A dream about seeing _her _with someone... someone _else_

He heard her moan.

He knew she was enjoying it. He could sense the passion.

It's getting worst.

He tried to control himself.

It was destroying him.

He had to have her.

Before _he_ took her away from him.

-+-

"Hey Hermione, I have to tell you something but I need to get something from my classroom first. Wait for me"

"Sure. Meet me in front of my room, I need to get something from there also" Hermione said and she took her things from Draco.

As she reached the Veela, she saw three second year students from Gryffindor talking to the Veela. Two boys and a girl.

The tallest boy had blonde hair and a cute face with freckles that just screamed Ron. The other boy had light brown hair and glasses, a typical Harry. Then she noticed the girl with long straight blonde hair. That girl looked like the taller boy, they were twins actually, but she was standing much closer to the Harry-look-alike. They're even holding hands.

"Chris, c'mon, can we leave already?!" the girl yelled at her twin.

"I'm still asking her! Can't you just wait a little longer?" The blonde boy yelled back.

Neo, Harry's look-alike, just smiled back at Chris and the girl shot him an angry look.

Chloe frowned but then she noticed Hermione. She immediately moved her hand away from Neo, blushing.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

The two boys looked at Hermione, and there were scared expressions on their faces.

"Chloe… could you tell me what your brother wants from the Veela?"

The three blushed and Chloe stepped forward.

"He wants to know how to get inside the teacher's dormitories." Chloe explained shyly.

"That's all?!" Hermione chuckled.

They all nodded.

"Well, I'm not going to take some points." Hermione smiled, "But promise me that you won't repeat this."

All three kids smiled back.

"Thank you Professor Granger" They said in unison and they left.

-+-

Draco reached his classroom.

He came near to his desk and pulled some papers and a small green box from his drawers.

Then he smiled.

-+-

"Hermione" Harry said appearing out of nowhere. "I need to talk to you."

"Is there something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

Then they stopped in front of Hermione's room.

"I love you Hermione."

Hermione was so surprised.

"Will you marry me?"

"…"

He pulled her towards him and he immediately kissed her

Hermione tried to break their kiss to say something but Harry didn't want to let go.

-+-

Draco reached the statue and he touched the hand of the statue slowly holding it tight.

As he reached the end, the statue moved letting the bright light outside come in.

He was shocked at the sight that was awaiting him.

-+-


	8. Together

**Chapter VIII: Together**

Harry held her tighter and continued his kiss down her neck.

Hermione raised her head and looked up.

The box fell from Harry's hand, but he still continued kissing her. He slowly put his hand through her soft wavy brown hair and ran his fingers down her back.

The ring from the box came out as it reached the ground and it rolled, going to the direction where the other man watching them was. It stopped. He just looked at it blankly.

She then saw the other man and gasped.

"Draco, I can explain" She tried to come near him but he keep on moving backwards, avoiding her touch.

"Draco, I'm so sorry." a tear fell from her eye.

"I don't need any explanation. I saw everything… why would I care… I'm just nothing to you." Draco opened his door and entered it closing the door behind him.

She looked at the door and slowly walked to it. She placed her hands and head on the door. Her forehead touched the wooden door.

"I'm so sorry Draco." She whispered but Harry heard her well.

"You don't need him."

"I do need him…"

Her words alarmed him.

"What are you saying?!"

"Harry, I love you but-"

"No! Hermione, I don't want to lose you to him!"

"I know."

And at the moment both Hermione and Draco were thinking the same thing

'_How could this happen to me?'_

-+-

He was sitting on the floor and his back was to the door. He was hiding his face with his hands. He heard everything, he don't know what to do.

He felt so cold and alone.

**Flashback**

_"Damned that Potter… who he thinks he is?!" Draco was slightly drunk. He was alone sitting in the garden. There was a party inside the house and he could see Harry Potter and some of their ex-schoolmates having fun inside. "I shouldn't be here." he took a sip from the goblet in his hand._

_Draco turned around and saw Hermione standing near the swimming pool looking curiously at him._

_He stood up and smirked at her. _

"_Well, well, well.. look what we've got here? Why aren't you inside with you're little friends 'Muddy'?_

_"Honestly," she huffed and flipped her hair away from her face and said, "That isn't any of you're business … could you just grow up? It's been almost two years and yet you can't refrain yourself from acting like a 5 year old."_

The flashback began moving fast like it has been fast forwarded.

_She walked away from him and went to Harry. Then Ron joined them and carried Hermione up. He could see her laughing with them._

_But if she was with him, all he could see was hatred in her eyes._

_"Damn them."_

_He took another sip from his goblet of wine and put it down on the table beside him._

-+-

_"Granger."  
_

_"What do __you__ want" She whispered.  
_

_  
There was no one else except Harry Potter.  
_

_  
Harry was sleeping on the couch looking drunk.  
_

_"What's with Scarhead?" his referring to Harry and Hermione raised her head to look at Harry._

_"Drunk" Hermione looked down again.  
_

_"Why are you waiting for him?! Everyone's gone and still, you wait for him"_

_"He promised my mom that he'll accompany me back home, but look at him, all drunk and fast asleep." She looked more exhausted than before. "What am I going to do now?" She questioned herself out loud._

_"Hogwart's brightest girl can't even go home alone," He sniggered. "Are you afraid of the dark Granger?" He teased._

_She fell silent and looked down. _

"_Poow wittwe Gwangew afwaid of the big mean scawy dawk?" He taunted._

_She raised her arm._

_"What Granger, going to slap me?!" He held her wrist, refraining her from slapping him._

_She was getting ready to slap him again using her other hand but Draco took her other hand, holding both hands tighter. It made her move much closer to him and both could feel each other's breath. Hermione was breathing harder.  
_

"_I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered._

_She let him kiss her. Their kiss was so passionate, he demands for more but she broke it.  
_

_He let her hands go and she leaned to his chest._

_"Tired?" He asked and she looked up at him._

_She nodded and placed her head on his chest again. She could smell his scent, it was so nice and she feels so comfortable and relaxed. Fear had just left her._

_Draco wraps his arms around body and holds her tighter. _

_He looked at Harry, he was still sleeping, and he return his gaze back to the young lady he was holding.  
_

_'This isn't the type of revenge I've been thinking of… why am I feeling this way… am I falling in love?'_

End of flashback.

-+-


	9. Marriage Problem

A/N: Don't own. Tried my best to revise my story, but hey, I admit that I'm not really that good. I'm just glad that you guys continued on reading. You know I love it when you guys review so keep those reviews coming. Hope you can stick with me till the end.

Really thankful that I found a really great Beta in the name of **Zoey** aka. **Hater-of-Heartless-Critics**..

Since I'm really happy with the end result of a good editing, I'll post this as early as now

**Please ENJOY and don't forget to REVIEW.**

-**Paw**

**Chapter IX: The Marriage Problem**

"Today class, we are going to brew a very difficult potion therefore I want you all to pay very close attention to the following procedures."

Draco had his first period of the day with Gryffindor and Slytherin second years.

He didn't feel like playing around and being his usual fun self today, all he really wanted was to get this lesson over with. All of the students looked at each other; he thought they were all going to protest and he couldn't really afford that now, then a Gryffindor raised her right hand.

"Yes, Miss Marsters… what is it?" He rubbed his temple, frustrated.

Christiana Louis Marsters, "Chloe" for short was a short, blonde, half-blood Gryffindor and the bravest of her class.

"Professor Malfoy, I… umm." she bit her lip.

"We don't have much time Miss Marsters; just tell me what's bothering you." Draco said with a sigh.

Chloe looked at her twin and whispered, 'should I?' Her brother nodded and she looked back at her curious teacher.

"We think you should take a break Professor… because you look so worn out." She added shyly.

Draco looked at her bemused; and started to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Please come in." Draco said and all of the students immediately turned their gaze from the professor to the door.

The door slowly opened revealing another Professor.

"Good morning class." She smiled but then her gaze paused on the potion's master, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you, Professor Malfoy?"

She was so calm; she acted like the situation that happened last night had no affect on her whatsoever. Draco nodded and followed her out.

"Please excuse us." Hermione said closing the door behind her.

"What is it?" Draco inquired.

"There'll be a meeting after dinner at the teacher's conference room, Professor McGonagall asked me to inform you." She was avoiding looking directly at him. Draco nodded again, a bit disappointed.

"I'll be on my way, sorry for bothering you." She said quietly.

She started to walk but felt someone take hold of her arm hindering her from walking away.

"Wait, I need to talk to you" Draco cried.

"Draco, I can't … not now…I need to go" she pulled her hand away from his grip and started walking again but then slowly paused. "I'm sorry about last night" She bit her lower lip and broke into a run, leaving him alone in the cold dark corridor, confusion started taking over him.

-----

Draco arrived late at the conference room and sat in between Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick.

"Thank you for joining us Professor Malfoy." Dumbledore said, cocking an amused eyebrow in Draco's direction, Draco just shrugged.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I would like to remind you all about the upcoming Christmas Party, I'd also like to thank Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey for volunteering to take over." He smiled at both ladies just beside Draco.

"I also have some news about Hagrid that I felt important to share with you," He smiled at their bewildered looks, "He shall be staying a bit longer at Beauxbatons." He winked at Minerva.

"Goodness! Is Hagrid planning on proposing?!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. Albus smirked at her and gave a nod. Chatter immediately broke out amongst the Professors, except for three. Then Harry abruptly stood up. "May I have you're attention please?"

Everyone glanced at the bespectacled man in a bewildered manner but Draco kept his gaze on Hermione.

"Er, Hermione and I… are also planning on getting married," Draco glared at Harry hoping to burn a hole in his face. "Just after she delivers her baby… _our_ baby, I mean." Those last few words seemed to be directed at a certain bitter Potion's master. That was just too much for Draco, he banged his fists on the table angrily.

Everyone looked taken aback at his behavior except for Dumbledore who merely inserted a sherbet lemon in his chops and calmly stared at the scene unfolding before him.

"You have no right to say that!" Draco hissed.

"What do you mean by that Malfoy?" Harry retorted fuming.

"The child is MINE! I cannot allow you to just snatch it away from me!" Draco hollered his temper raising.

"You have NO substantial evidence whatsoever that the child is yours! Even if that child has your blood, it's as good as mine!" Harry shouted angrily. "AND SO IS HERMIONE!" He added.

"Harry, please stop" Hermione whispered, her eyes full of tears threatening to fall down.

"SHE ISN'T A PIECE OF PROPERTY TO CALL YOUR OWN NOR SHOULD SHE BE TREATED LIKE SOME TROPHEY FOR YOU TO SHOW OFF!" Draco shouted back, "You're not worthy of her." He concluded and walked out slamming the door behind him so hard that the glass broke.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM HER." Harry shouted back at the door.

"Alas, young love." Albus said so dreamily that it would give Luna Lovegood a run for her money.

Hermione stood up, she wanted to go follow Draco but Harry grabbed her arm. She slowly sat down and tried to control her overwhelming emotions.

"I believe that will do," Dumbledore said in a firm tone "this meeting is over." with that the Professors left leaving Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, and McGonagall behind.

'Minerva, would you be so kind to assist Miss Granger in departing to her dorm," he then directed his attention at Harry. "Harry, would you please accompany me to my office? I wish to speak to you."

Harry slowly nodded.

Dumbledore walked towards a certain wall and flicked his wand muttering a few words, "A shortcut to my office" Dumbledore said and went through it.

"We should be on our way dear." McGonagall suggested and Hermione followed McGonagall silently.

-----

"I'm so confused." Hermione whispered.

"Come now Miss Granger, all this stress is bad for the child."

They finally reached Viela's portrait, she was peacefully resting but McGonagall put an end to that by tapping her wand on the painting to wake her up.

"Password?" She yawned.

"Goblet of Fire" McGonagall said then the painting swung open.

They reached Hermione's door.

"Honestly Professor, I believe I can manage on my own now." Hermione gave her a convincing smile but inside she felt like dying.

"Are you sure dear?" McGonagall wanted to make sure that she was really alright before leaving her all alone.

"Yes Professor." She said. "Honestly, all this fuss over me is unnecessary, I'll be fine."

"If you feel that you are no longer in need of my assistance Miss Granger then I shall leave." McGonagall raised an eyebrow and left.

She waited until Professor McGonagall's figure left the hall entirely before taking any action.

She wanted to enter someone else's room.

Draco's.

-----

Dumbledore and Harry seated themselves in the office.

"Sherbet Lemon?" Dumbledore offered.

Harry shook his head.

"Harry, I believe you know why I have brought you here."

Harry nodded.

"Forgive me, but I wish to hear your say on the matter."

"I have nothing to say Professor because as you can see, these problems seem to happen whenever Malfoy is around." Harry said a bit irritated.

"Are you suggesting that all your problems would be solved if I were to dispose of him?" He cocked his left eyebrow incredulously. "Because I for one do not believe it would solve anything."

"And are _you _suggesting that he has the answers to our dilemma?!" He let out a sigh then burst out, "Professor, it's MALFOY."

"I believe that Professor Malfoy deserves another chance, because I know how deeply he feels for Miss Granger." He inserted another sherbet lemon in his chops, "Harry, the old Malfoy we knew had a strong prejudice against Muggleborns and just look at how he changed."

"What if Professor Dumbledore was wrong?" He thought, but he knew that Dumbledore was never wrong. What if he may be telling the truth? Did Malfoy really harbor feelings for Hermione? Had he really changed?

As he raised his head to look at the elder professor, he saw that twinkle in the Professor's eyes behind those half moon spectacles. He knew that look. There was no need to wait for his reply. The answer was already there even though he tried so hard not to accept it. He still didn't want to accept it.

He _was _telling the truth.

-----

The door was locked.

"Alohamora" She whispered pointing her wand at the knob. The door opened revealing a dark and quiet room.

"Draco?" she entered his room and looked around. "There's no one there." She thought.

She started to look around for a switch but couldn't find any.

She was about to say 'Lumos', but then her stomach started to brutally pain her and she began to panic. She ran out the room and almost slammed the door behind her. Beads of cold sweat started to form on her forehead then trickled down her face.

She felt something inside her struggle; it felt like the baby was about to burst out.

Clutching her belly with her left hand and wiping the sweat on her face with her other hand. Her feet slowly moved, leading her to the way where the Viela was.

Towards someone she really needed to see right now.

-----

Broken glass, scattered liquids across the room, Draco couldn't take it anymore, he wanted a sleeping potion. But all he had been able to create was a disgusting purple goo, something the Weasley twins would have enjoyed.

He then put the last ingredient in the new mixture and it suddenly burst into a thick smoke. He carefully raised the transparent goblet and watched the potion.

Purple goo, again.

He threw the goblet across the room and banged his head on his desk. Some glasses fell down, but he didn't care…he didn't really care about _anything_, not anymore.

He began caressing his throbbing forehead.

"Why did I have to get involved in this?" He thought.

"Silly me, she's got Potter now after all." He spit out the name Potter like it was venom.

He pointed his wand in the direction of the door; the door swung open revealing a figure.

"I wasn't expecting you here" he said running a hand through his hair.

She rushed towards Draco, immediately throwing her arms around him, crying silent tears.

"I thought I could find you here" she managed to say through her sobs.

Draco slowly moved his arm around her waist and the other found its way in her chestnut hair.

"I was so scared… so scared… please don't do this to me again."

He could smell her sweet perfume, it relaxed him.

But he felt her grip growing tighter, making him realize he should say something to her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

She paused and took a deep breath "I don't want to lose you."

Draco felt like he was struck painfully in the heart.

Hermione slowly pushed Draco away from her. She felt something like a shock passing through her.

She gasped, "It's like it already happened before."

Draco was shocked on what she had said; her memory may have started to come back to her.

"It may have… "Draco mumbled.

Hermione took a step back from him. She suddenly realized that strange things happen to her every time she touches him.

"I'm not ready to know what happened in the past…I.. I'm not yet ready for anything.. not yet."

Draco understood what she meant.

"Did you ever consider getting an abortion?" He didn't know why he said that, it was a very random though, yet he felt he needed to hear her answer.

Hermione looked back at him, her face emotionless.

"I did."

Draco looked flabbergasted.

"I almost did but I realized that I was going to kill my first born, a motherly instinct stopped me." She smiled at his expression, "I only thought of myself, I was so self-centered, depriving another from life for my own benefit, so then another thought occurred to me, if this child came into the world then all my questions would be answered" She paused and looked at the man standing before her

Draco slowly approached her.

As he was going to open his mouth, she placed a finger on his lips stopping him.

"I have chosen to continue this challenge by avoiding the abortion spell. I also want to stop myself from loving two men at the same time but I can't"

Draco took her hand, the one she used to stop him from talking, and pressed it to his lips.

She looked into his silver orbs, they really were mesmerizing, but then her gaze slowly fell upon his lips.

Her lips slowly touched his. He leaned closer and made their kiss more passionate. He held her closer to him but then realized her growing belly got in the way.

They started laughing and hugging each other, wishing they could never let go.

"And I wish we could overcome this together" Draco said.

Hermione looked at him with shock, her smile disappeared.

"What about Harry?" She gasped just realizing what she did, placing a hand on her mouth. "I… I can't do this to him! What have I done?"

"Hermione, I…" he began.

"I can't do this." Hermione whispered. She looked at him letting tears roll down her face. "I love you… but I can't hurt him"

**-----**

End of chapter nine. So sad but true, she loved Harry at first but she learn to love her past enemy. What will she do? Does she has to stop her new feeling and continue loving Harry or will she fight her love for Draco? But her pregnancy problem hasn't resolved! I just want to point out that I'm not making Hermione a two timer or something like that; it's just that she's really confused and really REALLY confused. Especially with her situation, her longing for someone and her emotions towards the two men. I don't want to spoil anything for now but anything that will happen on the later chapters and if you're kind of confused with it, I'll be happy to explain it for you guys.

Hope you like it and continue on reading and don't forget to **REVIEW!**

Also hoping that I didn't made any much mistakes compared before. I did my best and hoping not to confuse you or anything like that.

Thanks for those who reviewed. Love you guys. You guys made me happy and almost cry with tears of joy.

**PLEASE REVIEW** and all comments or suggestions will be gladly entertained and appreciated.

**-_Paw_**

**"_When I was a li'l kid, _**

_**I fell from a tree but managed to hold on to a branch, **_

_**I was up there for a long time & waited the silence, **_

_**The pain n my arms, **_

_**The blood jumping in my ears, **_

_**Then I fell… **_

_**I couldn't remember what happened when I hit the ground, **_

_**All I could remember was the agony of holding on & the wonderful feeling of letting go… **_

_**I got hurt cause I let go & fell, **_

_**But it's much better to let go than trying to hold on, **_

_**Knowing that it's going to hurt even more, **_

_**& knowing that I'll eventually fall..."**_


	10. Lies

A/N: I got nothing else to say. I just hope you like it.

Thanks for my ever reliable beta **Zoey** aka. **Hater-of-Heartless-Critics **for making this fic better than I expected it to be.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**-Paw**

**Chapter 10: Lies**

**  
**  
"I can't stand it anymore Dumbledore; I just can't let them hurt him like that!"

It was Sirius Black in Dumbledore's office, yet again.

Opposite him was Albus. He was just sitting there with his fingers crossed in front of his face.

"Sirius, if we were to meddle in their affairs we would just make matters worse for them.

"But I can't just let them hurt Harry! For Merlin's sake I'm his Godfather! I'm supposed to protect him."

"Alas, you cannot protect him from everything."

Dumbledore's calm demeanor turned into a serious attitude.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius questioned.

Dumbledore sighed. "You know perfectly well what I mean by that."

No he didn't, he was still confused.

-----

"That's all for now, don't forget your project! To be assessed this coming Friday! No more, no less"

Some student laughed and some giggled with fondness.

It was Harry with the fifth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Class dismissed" Harry smiled.

The young wizards stood up and left his classroom. Some were still in giggles, which were mostly girls and others chattered excitedly about the upcoming Quidditch game. The first game of the year; Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Once his students were completely gone, he sat on his chair.

Little did he know, there was somebody waiting for him outside his classroom.

"Hey."

Harry raised his head and saw his last best friend and his most beloved.

"Hermione"

She was standing in the door way and showing an undefined smile on her face. She was shaking a little and it made Harry worried.

Harry immediately stood up and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her. But he felt her trembling in his arms. He could also feel her slight sobs. She was trying not to cry but she failed.

"Is there something wrong Love?"

There was no answer.

"Harry." She managed to say but then she just mumbles the rest making it impossible for Harry to comprehend anything.

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

They were full of tears, she didn't look so good, she seems like she was so exhausted, like she cried all night. Come to think of it, he did hear her crying last night and it was coming from her room.

"Hermione, Could you just tell me what's happening to you?!" He almost shouted which frightened Hermione more.

Hermione moved her hand away from his waist and she slowly kissed him on his cheek.

Harry closed his eyes.

But then he opened them and she was gone.

-----

"I can't do it Draco, I can't tell him! I'm too scared to tell him the truth! I'm too scared to hurt him!"

She was shouting. She hated what she had become, so fragile, so weak, so overwhelmed with emotions… She just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Then, don't."

She looked at him puzzled.

"He doesn't need to know anything because you won't have to tell him a single thing." he paused and leaned down to kiss her temple. "All we have to do is keep this a secret."

-----

_Is it possible? _

_Would he find out?_

-----

They were good actors, no, good liars. She now believed in one thing; her love for Draco was greater than of Harry's. Harry was just her friend, which was all he would ever be to her. Draco was her true love. She just couldn't give Draco up.

All she had to do was lie…

-----

Do they still have to? Well, she now chooses Draco but will she be able to keep on lying not to hurt Harry? Or will she give up and tell him what she really feels? I'm really sorry for those Harry-Hermione fans… hope you understand… this is a love triangle thingy fic so whoever she ends up with is something we need to find out..

Hope I did better and not confuse you more.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

Thanks for those people who reviewed. I'm really happy.

-_**Paw **_

"_**All that a girl will ever need is one guy, just one guy, who would be man enough to prove to her that guys aren't all the same"**_


	11. Truth

**a/n: **newly edited. Thanks for my beta. Hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to review.

_**-paw**_

If there were lies, there's also truth…

**Chapter 11: Truth  
**

-----

It was already December which meant that it was Hermione's 8th month. Everyone was so thrilled at the prospect of the coming Christmas vacation and upcoming Quidditch matches after. But that was all nothing compared to the excitement of Hermione's unborn child.

One more month to go...

As the classes came to an end -which Hermione surely knew she was going to miss- most of the students left Hogwarts for the holidays. Some were keen on spending the holidays at Hogwarts to practice for their Quidditch matches.

But, it had started snowing.

They all sighed and went home; surely it was a new Hogwarts record.

-----

"Draco?" Hermione looked everywhere for him but it was like he vanished off the face of the earth.

She spotted a classroom that resembled nothing to do with a classroom. It was all filled with grass covered by snow where the hard cold floor should have been and the rest of the room looked like something from a fairytale.

Then she felt a shiver down her spine as a hand wrapped itself around her waist. He laid his head on her shoulder.

"You gave me a fright you prat. I've been looking everywhere for you 'Professor Malfoy'."

"Oh really 'Professor Granger?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up Malfoy." She smirked and kissed him passionately.

Well that made him shut up.

"Draco," She said, breaking free from his lips, "I've been thinking, what if my child belongs to _him_?" Her voice quivered.

"I don't care… as long as I have you… that's all that matters to me."

Draco began kissing her again.

"Promise me" He said in between kisses, "that you'll be mine forever"

"Draco…"

Draco placed a finger to her lips and leaned closer to her.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear, "but I'm not sure you feel the same…" He walked away from her but then turned watching her dissolve into tears.

Hermione wiped her tears from her eyes, 'Why does this have to be so complicated?!' She thought.

"Hermione?" Harry appeared and approached her.

Draco glared at the man.

"Hermione, I've been looking for you everywhere." Harry noticed her tears, "Hermione… what's wrong?" he asked.

Draco left not wanting to watch anymore. Hermione blinked through her tears, watching his form retreat.

"Can you just tell me what's happening?" Harry sounded annoyed.

"Nothing" she said silently.

"C'mon." Harry he said, pulling her up, "McGonagall needs us, we better go"

"Okay." She sniffed  
_  
_  
-----

_Later that night.._

Hermione couldn't sleep.

She stood up from bed and went near the window, opened the curtains and watched the beautiful starry sky.

_'I can't take it anymore; I'm got to tell him'_

She grabbed her robe and went out of her room in the dead of the night.

-----

She knocked on his door.

The door immediately opened revealing a half-asleep Draco.

"I really need to talk to you" Hermione pleased and took Draco's hand making him come out of his room.

"Someone might catch us here" Draco warned then he tried to pull Hermione inside but Hermione steadied herself.

"I can't..." her voice was full of fear and panic, "Just come with me..."

-----

"Tell me Draco, do you really love me?"

He was speechless.

"Draco, I need to know."

She sounded so serious.

"Hermione, look at me." he held her chip up with his hand making her look straight at him. "I love you."

And he kissed her.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, even her foot popped.

-----

But what they weren't aware of was a man standing, looking straight at them. But that was soon resolved as Hermione's eyes widened and she broke the kiss looking as guilty as ever.

"Harry I-" She began.

"How could you do this to me?" Harry was shouting angrily and tears were bursting from his emerald eyes.

-----

Oh my… sorry for that…

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

I really loved those people who give me some few minutes just to send me their review of my story… thanks a lot… for those who don't, I'm begging you… please do review… please, just for me…

-_**Paw**_

"_**You wouldn't know how sweet life could be… unless you've tasted how bitter it is."**_


	12. Everybody's Nightmare

**A/N:** I have a new pet, her name is Choc-Nut… named from a local chocolate here… got a hard time thinking of a name actually then I remembered I want to eat a Choc-Nut then I decided it'll be her name… so lame… don't own. Hope you'll enjoy… please make me happy and **REVIEW**.

Another useless rambling: sorry for this late chapie... I'm really sorry…

**Visions of Reality  
**

**Chapter Twelve: Everybody's nightmare**

Harry pushed Hermione out of the way, to get to Draco, but he pushed her too hard into a brick wall.

Tears were in her eyes and blood was everywhere.

Harry's eyes widened and his hands loosened their grip on Draco's robes.

He saw that she was swimming in blood.

Her own blood.

She was in danger and so was the baby.

-----

Hermione was unconscious; she was lying on one of the beds in the hospital wing. They managed to stop the bleeding. But they were still scared of what might happen.

"It's a nightmare." Harry whispered "I hope I wake up soon.

He didn't even know what to feel anymore. He was just so scared.

-----

Draco was walking alone in the corridors. His face was emotionless, he felt so empty inside.

Just remembering what Harry said a while ago made him speechless.

_They were rushing to the Hospital Wing. Draco led the way and Harry followed holding Hermione in his arms. _

_They reached the doors of the Hospital Wing and Draco slammed them open. Madam Pomfrey rushed towards them and ordered to put Hermione on the nearest bed.  
_

_Harry moved away from them and turned around. He saw Draco standing on the doorway, looking back at him.  
_

_"It's your fault… if you weren't here this could have never happen!" Harry said angrily.  
_

_Draco walked away.  
_

-----_  
_

He went towards the nearest couch and sat down. His hands covered his face, he wanted to hide the shame and fear it held.

Hermione was in danger, and it was all his fault.

But a man in black hood stood before him, he couldn't see the man's face but he knew what that man was.

That man was a death eater.

-----

"The baby's coming out! She has to deliver right away!" Madam Pomfrey shouted.

Everyone looked at her with a blank expression on their face.

-----

"What do you want with me?" Draco sneered, feeling like his old self, while brandishing his wand.

"Your life"

Draco stood up laughing.

'_Are you kidding me?'_

"No young Malfoy, I'm not 'kidding you'"

Draco realized that the man could read his thoughts so he blocked his mind.

"Times running out!" The figure clapped his long arms.

Draco noticed they were rotten and decaying… this was no death eater.

-----

oh my… sorry about hurting Harry… it's really a nightmare… what will happen to Hermione and her baby? Draco? The mysterious guy? Harry and his broken heart? Such sad events…

**Please REVIEW… please please… pretty please? And if you also have an idea on what might happen, I'll be glad to hear it from you nn**

**-**_**Paw**_


	13. The Lost

Visions Of Reality

**A/n: **kill me now if I take what is not mine. Just hope you like this one.

By the way, this chap is **not edited** by my beta yet, (but I wanted to post this one as soon as possible so I did post it), so I hope you bear with the grammatical errors for now; I'll try to repost it sooner with the fully edited one. Also, sorry for hanging the fic for that long, I forgot that this chap's been made a very long time ago and been staying in my laptop for how many months—I don't know how long—untouched…so I'm sorry for my stupid-ness…Okay…Just hope you enjoy…

-**paw**

**Visions of Reality**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Lost**

"What now, young Malfoy? Time is running out. She's ready to deliver but it's not quite safe! If you love her, take my offer, and save her! It will save the young one's life! Don't worry. I don't break promises!"

The moment the man finished what he was saying the voice of Hermione entered Draco's head. He could hear her scream in pain. He could hear her suffer. He was starting to get angry. It was like an invisible knife kept stabbing his heart whenever she screamed.

Draco didn't want this to happen. He didn't want her to die. And he didn't want to waste such an innocent life.

He had to take it.

He had to exchange himself for them. They were more important than he was. He would do this because he loved them.

His hand immediately moved to the man's shoulder and held it tight.

"I'll…take it."

The man started to laugh and averted Draco's hands, "Very good, young Malfoy, you just did the right thing."

The man started to levitate. Wind became stronger and some things flew around the room. It started to form a tornado inside of the room and lightning bolts came out of the man's hands.

"This will hurt a little." The lightning grew larger and then went into Draco. He screamed in pain and his eyes faded into pure white. Something was forming on his right forearm. It's the dark mark.

n-n

Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs while trying to deliver.

Harry continued to hold her hand and wouldn't let go. She was in so much pain that seeing her like that made him weaker.

Finally it happened. The baby came out, but they couldn't hear anycry or even a heartbeat from the newly born child. Fear strikes them; Harry lets go of Hermione's hand for a moment and looks over at the baby silent and unmoving in the arms of Madam Pomfrey. Some of the elves start to cry and start to panic.

Harry took the small body from the head mediwitch and looked at it. It was so small and, thank goodness the child was normal, but it was still not moving. He slowly hugs the young one and tears start to fall from his eyes.

'Please don't die.'

Then he felt its hands move. He looked at it once again. He breathed a breath of relief when he saw it moved. Then it started to cry.

He has never felt so happy. He was so happy that the small child was alive.

He turned around to look at Hermione while holding the baby. She was exhausted. She was happy to see her baby alive. Then her eyelids started to fall. She's not moving anymore.

Madam Pomfrey took the baby from Harry and Harry rushed to Hermione. He immediately picked up her hand and held it tight. He could still feel her pulse. She's still okay but weak. She's unconscious, again.

n-n

Draco was lying on the ground, face buried in the floor. The hooded man kicked the weak professor before him, checking to see if he's still alive. Draco's hands moved slowly. Then he kneeled beside him. He put something in Draco's pocket and tried to whisper something.

"Be shameful of yourself, young Malfoy, you're also a deatheater now…and it's all your fault."

The man in hood stood up and left with only enough time to throw an evil chuckle Draco's way. Draco can't move. He tried everything, but nothing works.

n-n

He didn't notice that he fell asleep.

n-n

He felt so comfortable. He was already lying on a bed. He slowly opened his eyes; he was back in the hospital wing.

He looked around and saw Dumbledore sitting on a chair near him. Harry was also there, standing beside Dumbledore, arms crossed in front of him. He looked back at Dumbledore and showed a weak smile.

"They found you lying on the floor of your room and you slept almost three hours here. What happened, Professor Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Draco fixed himself to a sitting position and tried not to show the mark on his right forearm. He even noticed Harry was not looking at him.

"I… I don't knows Professor Dumbledore. I just got so weak and then I can't remember anything else." He lied for a good reason.

"Oh. You'd better get some rest." Dumbledore suggested, looking at Draco making the younger man suspicious of him. "I'll be back at my office, I'll see you guys, later, I suppose."

Dumbledore stood up and left them.

When Dumbledore was gone, Harry moved and looked ready to leave.

"Wait!" Draco said. Harry stopped walking. Draco moved away from the bed and came near to Harry. "How is she?"

"She's been in bed longer than you. She became unconscious just minutes after she gave birth to a baby boy." Harry answered. His tone was different. It was like he was just forced to talk to him.

"It's… It's a boy… Is the baby safe?"

"A little… Don't worry, the baby's normal, but it needed to be confined to them." Harry explained that made Draco relieved a little, but he was still worried.

"It's my fault." Draco said. That made Harry looked at him.

"Just shut up, Malfoy. We don't need your sorrow now!" Harry almost shouted. Then he paused, making himself calmed, and then he whispered. "She needs you."

Draco didn't believe what he just heard. He was speechless.

"She kept shouting your name. She was calling for you."

Draco saw a tear fall from Harry's eyes, but he wiped it immediately.

"Now, I don't know what to say. She really loves you."

Draco didn't know what to feel, happiness or guilt. He didn't know how to react.

"I just wonder why, of all things, she's the one you took from me.I didn't do anything to you, but you hurt me so much. I only wish that you just killed me, not like this."

Harry began to walk away, going to the same door, which leads to the other rooms of the hospital wing. Draco watched him, bothered with many questions in his mind. Harry was going to pass out of the door, but stopped to look back at Draco.

"I prefer you check your blonde heir than have pity on me. Forget about it, I've forgotten about it already."

Draco nodded weakly; he was still surprised of the things Harry had just said to him.

"Or would you prefer me to drag you to them?!" Harry joked and passed the door.

Still, Draco was confused if he'll laugh or frown. He decided to follow Harry in complete silence.

n-n

Complete silence. No one dared to speak anymore.

Draco walked beside Harry, who led their way. Draco kept his mouth shut, waiting to reach the place. It's a really long way and everything looks the same. He wondered if they were going in circles. He trusted Harry more now and he believed Harry wouldn't get him lost.

'Or maybe'. Another thought entered his head, but then Harry touched Draco's shoulder. They had just stopped in front of a door.

"I'll be leaving you here now," Harry said, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked although he was thinking, 'What the heck, why should I ask?!'

"To the young one. It's only three doors down from here." Harry said seriously, without looking back at him.

There's another question that Draco wanted to ask but he kept his mouth shut. Harry went inside another room, and he looked back to the room where Harry brought him.

The room where she could be.

He slowly opened the door. The whiteness of the room made amazed and so did the enchanted apparatus around the room. However, his gaze locked on different sight, the bed in the middle of the room. There she was lying unconscious on her bed. She may be in danger or still fighting for life. That man indeed kept his promise.

He has to save her, but it's still his fault.

Everything that happened to them is because of him.

"I'm so sorry Hermione that I ruined your life. I've been a fool overcome by my own feelings, not thinking that I might destroy your life." He whispered, tears falling freely from his eyes, "I want to hold you. I want to love you. I want to have you."

He came near her. He wanted to touch her but something tells him not to.

"If only I wasn't here beside you, this will not happen to you.' Only thinking it was his fault, he decided to leave.

Just like that man has said to him. He should leave. He knew he would and he knew he would have to.

It's better to have the curse that man gave to him. That man put the curse on him to be sure he would do what he has to do. To be away from her. And to them. So that Draco could be like him. Testing where his loyalties lie. To control his pride.

But those things aren't on his mind.

He loves her, so he has to set her free.

"Hermione," he leaned in closer and kissed her on her forehead. "Take care," he whispered, hoping she could hear him.

He slowly put his hand on his pocket. He was startled and pulled the hidden object out. He smiled and placed it on the desk beside Hermione's bed.

He looked at his right forearm and saw a cut slowly getting bigger and longer on it's own. It was painful, but Draco tried to handle the pain. 'It might be the curse.'

He wondered.

Draco looked back at her, and then, he left.

n-n

'Three doors, three doors.'

He rushed to where his son could be found. He touched the knob and slowly peeked inside.

Harry was still in the room. He was holding the baby like it was his. Draco could see a caring smile on his face.

He slowly closed the door so he wouldn't disturb the other man's happiness. He didn't want to make the smile disappear on Harry's face.

Draco knew the baby was in safe hands. He was happy that there was still Harry to take care of everything that he had to leave behind.

'Take good care of him and Hermione, Harry.'

A smile slowly appeared on his face. It was weak, but it showed the truth.

He can now leave with no worries.

'I got to go now.'

He took a deep breath.

"Goodbye," he whispered to the old walls of Hogwarts.

Then he left.

n-n

"Draco is gone."

"Why did he leave?!"

"He didn't even say goodbye to us."

"It's so bad that he's gone..."

"We'll miss him."

n-n

Harry head back where Hermione was, with a frown plastered on his face. He pulled up a chair beside the bed. He sat down quietly and looked down sadly.

"It's a big loss."

Then he heard someone moan.

He looked up.

She was moving.

n-n

**A/n: **Please **Review**.Thanks in advance. By the way, chap 14 is ready to be posted too (the chap that's been made after 5 years on hold), just needed to be edited first…okay? I just hope it's something worth waiting for…

Make me happy and **REVIEW**!

-**paw**

_**One of the simplest ways to stay happy…**_

_**Is by letting go of the things that makes you sad.**_


	14. Escape

Chapter Fourteen: Escape

**A/N: **Vision's back. Paw's back. Wahaha! I can't help but be happy that after years of being on-hold, Visions returned from the dead. Hope you guys appreciate this and this chap will put me into justice after making you wait for that long. **Please review**, okay? Thanks for those who continue believing in me, this is for **you**. Enjoy n-n

still unedited. sorry about that. try to update every monday. n-n

-**paw**

**Visions of Reality**

**Chapter Fourteen: Escape**

Harry immediately stood on Hermione's side and waited for her to open her eyes.

Slowly, her eyes opened revealing her chocolate orbs. Realizing her situation, she tried to sit up but a sudden lightheadedness caught her off guard but Harry immediately holds both her arms to steady her. She looked back at her bestfriend and saw the worry and tiredness from his emerald eyes.

She wanted to say something to him but no words comes out from her mouth.

After checking that she's already stable, he removed his hold and said, "How are you?"

She averted her gaze to his and looked down on her hands that she placed above her lap. "I guess… I'm okay… the bab-"

She was about to ask her newborn child when Harry cut her off, he's been waiting for her to ask about it. "He's a few weeks earlier and been placed on a magically enhanced incubator, Madam Pomfrey's watching over him. Nothing serious." He took a deep breath and continued, "He had your tiny nose and tiny ears…" That made her looked back at him. "And he got his father's silver eyes and white blonde hair… but I bet soon those hair will turn darker as he grew up." That definitely got her attention.

She was surprised to hear that admiration coming from the man-the least she knew who will say calmly about his enemy's child. 'its Draco's… its our…' she don't know how to react- will she be happy about it or will she be sad that she just hurt Harry by having Draco's child. All she could feel is frustration, frustrated that she could still not remember anything but a thought crossed her mind. Maybe, her losing her memories were self-inflicted, so she could forget _that_ happening, her betrayal to her friend.

As he saw the calmness on her face or maybe no reaction at all, he can't help but keep all what's happening in Hogwarts now. He knew he got to tell her.

"Hermione?" he questioned, he knew she's in deep thought right now, he need her attention and he knew it'll be hard for her.

She snapped back and focused her attention to him. She can't help but feel embarrassed; she still can't find words on what to say to him.

He took another deep breath. "He just left…"

-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry left her alone on her own room, one of the private rooms on the hospital wing. He knew that she needs to be alone for now.

After hearing that Draco just left her made her catatonic. She didn't move or even reacted. She's speechless; she can't even make herself shed tears. She just lost her love! Leaving her without saying a goodbye or even saying what his reasons are. She never felt so lost.

'_Does he really love me?' _that made her shake out of fear. It's like one of her worst nightmares. She thought he'll not leave her, he promised.

She placed her hands on her face, trying to hide away from her greatest fear. She never felt so scared. She never felt so mad- for herself. Instantly, her hands started grabbing anything that her hands could reach and throw it towards the door just across her bed. To release her anger.

But then she felt the softness of something in her hand that she was about to throw too. She looked at it and realized it's a small green box, soft coz it's made out of velvet. She realized she knew from whom it came from. It's from him. _Draco_. He did come to her before he left. This is his goodbye.

Her fingers were shaking, but she tried to make it still and opened the box. Inside was a sparkling diamond ring with emerald stones surrounding the diamond the size of nut. A typical slytherin/ Malfoy engagement ring crossed her mind. And the most beautiful ring she ever saw.

Deep in heart, she knew that he got a reason why he left, not because he didn't love her but because of something. She knew that he loves her so much that he's willing to sacrifice on letting her go.

She decided. She's going to look for him no matter what. And no one's stopping her.

She tried her hardest to remove herself from the bed and made her way towards the door. With the small green box holding it tightly on her hand.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry was standing by the large window overlooking the lake on his DADA classroom. Thinking about the things that just happened. Hermione's giving birth. Seeing Hermione's child not breathing on its first minutes. The baby's first cry. The overwhelming feeling that everyone's safe. Then Draco's sudden departure.

He saw everything and its stressing him. Everything just happened in just hours and he never expected it will happen just like that.

Just as he turned around, he was to go back to the hospital wing when a sudden pain drilled a vision or a memory on his brain.

_He was running away from something. Something that made him hurt so much. He cant look back, he needs to leave this place as soon as possible._

_Then he heard someone familiar shouting his name. Ron._

_He caught up with his fast pace and tried to hold his arm to stop him._

"_Harry!" Ron shouted, it made him stopped and looked at him. Noticing Harry's uneasiness, it made him worry. "What's wrong mate? And where's Hermione?"_

_That made Harry's emerald orbs grew larger._

Harry fell down on his knees and holds his head then later, the pain was receding. When he recovered, he takes a hold on the desk beside him and supported himself to stand up. He knew that a while ago, a vision of his forgotten past just projected on him. It's a memory on Blaise's party. A memory with Ron, his late redheaded bestfriend. But why he forgot about that, why is it painful to remember? He still can't figure out why.

Then someone moved in front of him that caught his attention. It was Professor Dumbledore. He saw the calmness on the old man's face and he realized that the headmaster saw what just happened to him.

"Something's bothering you my child, care to share?" he asked and Harry saw the twinkle on the old professor's eyes behind those moon-shaped spectacles.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Hermione reached the main entrance of Hogwarts, without anyone catching her, lucky for her. It was hard and exhausted her but her drive to see the man she loves made her to continue moving.

Outside the gates, it's still full of snow, thick layers of snow. She made her first step on the snow barefooted and never expecting that the snow will be soft. Her foot sank deeper almost eating her whole right leg. It made her lost her balance and fall down, face on the snowy ground. She was about to shout caused by the pain and cold on her bare skin, she really got no choice that she got to face nature barefooted with only a thin white gown, but then she remembered that if they heard her, her progress on her escape will turn into nothing. That made her tolerates pain and cold and continues.

She crawled up and slowly stands up. Though her knees were shaking, she continues her way towards her destination, Hogsmeade.

-+-+-+-+-+-

"I'm having these visions--memories from the party… and they always come with pain…" he explained, while rubbing his temples soothing the pain away. "Those visions… were real…?" it not a question, he just needs a confirmation.

The headmaster just nodded and continued on listening to the younger man.

Harry looked at the old professor and his conscience was killing him, it was shown on his teary eyes. "I saw him, _Draco_…" he forcedly said his name. "I saw him leave… and I didn't do anything…"

_I was holding Hermione's child, his child, in my arms. Though he's not mine, I never felt any grudge on the little blonde one. He was just peacefully sleeping on my arms and all I could feel was satisfaction that he was alive. I never felt so scared when I saw him not breathing. But as I looked at the child and it made me calm._

_But my bliss was disturbed when the door of the room moved. Someone was just there watching me, and I got this guess that I knew who that is._

_I placed the baby back to the incubator and removed the sterile gown before leaving the room. Then I saw him walking away. I knew that he'll be leaving. And I'm not stopping him._

"I didn't stop him…" he felt bad for himself. "Because I'm so hurt and selfish"

Dumbledore come closer to him and touched his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself Harry, there are just some things that need to let go… for the better" The professor removed his hold and passed him going to the side of the window.

"Harry, did you know anything about the '**Dark Wizards**'?" Dumbledore's change of subject confused Harry.

"I know one and he is now _dead_" _Voldemort_. How he despise that maniac who tried to kill him. Good thing that he's gone and now the Wizarding and Muggle world was now safe. 'Or maybe… No, it'll never happen'

"Dark Wizards were believed already existing from the past. With the dark arts on their hands, it is rumored that they could do _anything_ with no limitations. But with a _price_." Dumbledore slide his hand on his long white beard. "Having this enormous power in their grasp, they only wanted to keep this from themselves… they only pass it to their _heirs_." The last word surprised Harry; he heard that before, he just can't remember when or from whom.

"The concept of freely using the dark arts and able to do anything is what Tom Riddle been aiming for so long."

Harry was shocked. "You mean he didn't even become one?!" Harry can feel that he will hyperventilate any minute now. "These…_Dark Wizards_… their _real_ right?!" he can't believe it; he got this feeling that Dumbledore was just joking or tricking him but as he saw those serious eyes, he realized that the older professor was really-- _serious_.

He doesn't need any confirmation on that one too.

Dumbledore turned and looked back at him. "Have any idea about a family rumored to be using dark arts like their _ancestors_?"

Harry doesn't need to think harder to answer, "Malfoy"

Harry then realized everything by putting two in two together. _Malfoy_'s were rumored to be using powerful dark arts. Dark Wizards transfer their knowledge or maybe pass their powers to their _heirs_. Voldemort wanted this power so much that he had Death eaters coming from _pureblood_ families such as the _Malfoys_ and he had control over them.

Because he wanted to control their powers, wanted to have the Dark Wizards on his control.

Dark Wizards just like Draco Malfoy.

When he was about to react on this, the doors of the DADA room blasted open with a panicking Professor Mcgonagall. She looked like she's been looking for them for a while now. "Hermione's missing" she said while catching her breath.

Harry instantly knew where to find her.

-+-+-+-+-+-

As Hermione reached the borders of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, she immediately tried to Apparate. But a sudden wave of pain runs through every muscle, every nerves and every vein in her body. It made her shout, can't hold the pain any longer, and fall down on her knees. She could feel the tears falling down her face, never realizing that she's been crying for a while now.

Then she heard Harry shouting her name.

She raised her head and saw that he's coming closer and closer.

"Hermione! Please!" she could see the struggle Harry's making just to reach her. "Hermione! Please don't leave!" he shouted-pleaded once again. "Please…"

He was only a few steps away from her when he saw her smile. It made him stop.

He heard her talking to him, telepathically. _'I'll be okay…'_

And then she's gone.

-+-+-+-+-+-

**Follow-ups: Review**. Need your comments. Need your encouragement.

**-paw**

_**Destiny belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams and have the courage to pursue it… don't stop when you are tired, stop when you're done.**_


	15. Finding the one you Love

**A/n: **Just wanna say that this chap (well, the first part of it) will be in **Hermione's POV**… and the rest will be in third person, I believe you guys will figure it out and will not cause you into further confusion. And I do have my plans, well, the summaries written and I think that this story will have **20 chapters**, all in all. I just hope that I'll finish everything. Okay, I'll stop my rambling and hope you enjoy. You know the drill, I don't own and **REVIEW**!

**-paw**

**Visions of Reality**

**Chapter Fifteen: Finding the One You Love**

I'm _used_ to be a type of girl who chooses with my mind than with my heart. I'm not _smart_, I'm intelligent. Everything I face, I handle it just like what's written on the book, and it's the intelligent way to do. The book _always_ has the answers! And they never failed me…

Or maybe, I just want to make myself believe it that way…

As I grew older, my views changed. And I thank my experience for that.

I learned to love. Something I will never learn from a book.

I had fallen in love to my _once_ worst enemy. A not very intelligent move, am I right?

And now, I follow what my heart says. I'm going to find him. I will find the one I love.

Reckless as it is, I don't have any idea where I could find him. I don't even know where to start. I never felt so _lost_.

_So lost without him_.

But my heart says that I should not give up. _Soon_, we'll see each other again. Just don't give up.

I got to see him. I plead. I need to see him. I wished. I will give up everything to have him back. I bargained.

As I tried another apparation, not minding my extreme exhaustion, just hoping that I'll not turn into some other place than on where he is.

I closed my eyes and think of him. Him and my love for him.

I need him. I want him back.

I'm so tired but I'm not giving up.

I need him. I want him back. I want my love back. Please.

I could feel everything's draining out of me. Am I really that tired?

As I opened my eyes once again, I realized I just reached another destination. I'm in an airport. A private airport. There's no one around but the lights were still on. As I noticed it's already dark. Its night already, I've been searching for a whole day already. Then I felt my knees shake. They can't keep me standing any more. I was on the floor before I realized it. I can't move anymore.

Is this the end?

My tears started falling when I realized I'm hopeless now. I don't want to give up but I can't do anything anymore.

Soon, someone from the Ministry will discover me. How could they not detect a reckless apparition here and there? I had been in many places, in different countries, just to look for him.

And now, did I fail? Did I just fail him?

I can't stop my tears from falling more. My vision's getting hazier and my exhaustion's overwhelming me. Soon, I'll lost consciousness. And they'll find me lying hopeless. All my hard work and crazy escape will be put into nothing.

I will not regret following my heart. But I never felt so sorry for myself.

"I'm so sorry…_Draco_…"

"Hermione?"

That surprised me. I know that voice. Am I hallucinating because of my exhaustion? Deep in my heart, I hope I'm wrong.

I raised my head and I heard myself gasping. It's _him_. It's really him.

_Draco_.

He was standing so far from me but I could see his face clearly. I knew it's him. With that shiny platinum hair that I always admire. Sharp grey eyes that I remembered looking at me with full of love. That man standing there is the one I love.

"I've been looking for you…" I tried to say it louder for him to hear. "You'll never imagine how happy I am that I finally found you"

I noticed him stiffened, like he was holding himself not to make a move. He stayed where he was standing at.

_Why?_

"You shouldn't be here. You should go back." He said harshly. It strikes me like I was stabbed directly into my heart.

_What?_

I was so hurt. I never thought that he'll say that to me. Did he know the troubles that I had faced just to see him?!

"You should go back" he repeated. He still didn't leave his place.

"No!" I shouted. "I will not go back without you!"

I saw the struggle in his eyes. He was fighting with himself. He was hiding something from me.

"Please Draco. Come back to me" I plead with all my heart.

"I can't." he said, almost whispering. "I'm not the guy you knew anymore…"

I was confused. _Why_?

He raised his hands and pulled his sleeves so he could show me his bare arms. Then he started walking towards me.

That's when I noticed some changes in him. Cuts and wounds appearing all over his body like someone who's invisible slicing him. Blood coming out everywhere. I never felt so scared in my life.

"I'm tainted and cursed." He stopped a few steps away from me. I can see in his eyes that he's in pain, in so much pain.

"No…" I was horrified. I don't want to see him like this. Why does he have to deserve this? Just standing there, not even holding me could bring so much suffering.

Are we really not meant to be together?

--

Hogwarts.

So quiet like it was deserted. Full of despair and sadness.

Just what _he_ wanted.

The hooded man appeared from the dark corner of the ex-Potion Master's room. The right time had come. Everything was going on with his plans.

Soon, his _son_ will take over and everything the Dark Lord had started will be put in action once again. Just as the Dark Lord wanted him to follow from the start.

Revenge for the Dark Lord.

Avenge for their family, save from the humiliation.

The despair of this wretched school providing him the power to do his final act.

He made a maniacal laugh as he headed towards the Hospital Wing.

Towards the future of the Dark Wizard's existence. His own _grandson_.

--

"I don't deserve you anymore, Hermione" He was about to reach for her face but he holds it back. More cuts forming and more pain coming, still trying to keep it all. "I can't bear to taint you with my curse, I'd rather die…" he said, while showing a very peaceful smile.

Hermione don't want to hear his useless excuses. She doesn't want to believe him anymore. "Stop it!" she shouted and tried to stand up, trying to keep her weak knees from shaking. "Stop saying nonsense! We can do this Draco! Please! We can survive this! You're still Draco that I have fallen in love to! And the Draco that I will love forever no matter what you had become!"

Her knees gave away once again and she was on the floor. "I will love every part of you, all over and over and over again…" she was whispering, her exhaustion's fighting her once again, she can't looked up to him anymore. "Together… we'll find the cure… together… we'll survive this curse…"

Her tears keep falling from her chocolate orbs to the floor. She knew she was fighting her hardest.

And then she felt arms wrapping around her body. The heat from his body made her realized that she's been cold all this time, his warmth is all her body been looking for. She was so contented to have him back.

Draco hugged her tighter. He's been missing holding her in his arms. He felt completed once again.

But then, the pain inside him grew more intense. He can't tolerate it any longer. His hold of her withdraws, and before they both realized it, he was on the floor. Swimming in his own blood and screaming out his pain.

Hermione holding his face and shouting at him to be strong and not to give up.

"Draco! Please fight it! Be strong! Please don't give up!" she keeps on saying all over. She doesn't want to lose him now that she has him back. "Please fight for our love!" she then wrapped her arms around him, holding him and don't want to let him go anymore.

Then a bright light appeared between their bodies and grew bigger engulfing them and everything's around them.

--

Harry was running on the hallways of Hogwarts as fast as he could. There's been a large explosion coming from the area where the Hospital Wing was located. There's been an attack.

As he reached the Hospital Wing, he was stunned on what the once clean area into rumble. Everything was destroyed. The ceiling was gone and the remains were on the ground. That's when he saw Madam Pomfrey lying on the floor with a large boulder trapping her down.

He immediately cast Wingardium and removed the boulder above the injured Medi-Witch. Harry fixed her into a more comfortable supine position and checked if there's any further injury.

"Harry? Is that you?" hearing her made him feel relieved.

"Yes, it's me" he holds her hand, hoping it could help "What happened?"

She tried to smile; she was glad that he came. "A hooded man came. _Cough_. And he destroyed everything." She managed to say, she can't move anymore, she was in so much pain. "Harry… _Cough. Cough_. He was after the baby…"

Harry was shaken. As he saw her acknowledging eyes, he nodded and rushed going to the newly made Nursery.

--

Hermione opened her eyes. She found herself lying on top of Draco. She immediately checked him up and noticed that the wounds stopped getting bigger and no blood coming out anymore. But he was not moving anymore.

"No….Draco…please, wake up…" she tried to shake him but he still wouldn't move. "Please don't leave me again…_I love you_…" she hugged him again and she still can't stop tears coming from coming out.

And a tear fallen on his pale wounded face.

Hermione felt his chest rising up and she lifted her upper body to look down at him.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the sparkling chocolate orbs of the one he love.

Hermione was so relieved.

"Stop crying Hermione… _I love you too_…" he wiped the tears on her face and Hermione start hugging her once again.

They both realized that the curse was now broken, it was because of their love for each other.

They looked at each others eyes and they kissed. A kiss full of passion and longing.

A silent vow to be together forever.

--

Harry reached the Nursery.

It's filled with mess and the House elves were on the floor, badly stunned.

And the baby was gone.

**Another a/n**: so… this chap is something to love and to hate at the same time…

Okay…so here's the drill… for you to know more and to make me happy, don't forget to leave a **review**…okay?! See you guys on **MONDAY**!

-**paw**

_**It's good to be scared**_

_**It means…**_

…_**you still have something left to lose.**_


	16. Darkness before the Light

**A/n: **its Monday once again! Yipee! An update! Oh well… not mine. As usual, so don't yah forget to **review**! Also, there'll be a **poll** on the end of this chap, be a sweetheart and leave a review after reading this, I need your participation okay?!

And also, I wanna say I'm really **disappointed** (mind you, not angry) that only **few** (really, really few) people reviewed. I hope for more, coz I wanna know what you think about this story of mine, I need your comments people! I keep on checking the stats number of my fic and I found that **hundreds** of you readers just read and don't even leave a review! I admit I'm really **hurt**. I really deserve a review, I really do think so. I'm a type of person who always leaves a review when I read a fic coz I think it's the right way to do, I believe they too deserve a feedback on things. Well anyways, I just say what's on mind. Anyone who posts here in loves to have a review from her/his readers! I'm SO one of those people… okay?! Oh well, that's all. Let's get back to the crazy fic of mine!

Enjoy!

-**paw**

**Visions of Reality**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Darkness before the Light**

'_It's all my fault'_

The entire Hospital Wing was destroyed. More than half of the ceiling was gone, exposing the once cleanest place in Hogwarts in the open dark sky. The wall facing the view of the lake was also gone.

Everything has fallen into mess.

Harry Potter was standing alone near the edge of the Hospital Wing. Never leaving that exact place since he discovered that the newborn child disappeared.

'_It's all my fault' _he repeated inside his head. Blaming his own self for the lose of Hogwarts.

--

Hermione and Draco were still holding each other, as if the other one will disappear the moment one lets go.

Contentment of just having each other. With hope in their hearts that they'll stay like that, if possible for forever.

_But nothing is forever._

Hermione felt the sudden jolt traveling all over her body. Her instincts telling her to fear for it. Her anxiety level immediately changing from calm to panic.

Draco felt her twitch. He knew something's wrong with her as if she saw something really dreadful.

'_Draco' _Draco heard inside his head. He knew that voice. It's that death eater who placed the curse in him.

It's his _father_.

Draco slowly moves away from Hermione, trying to look at her face. She might be hearing him too. But all he saw was her confused teary chocolate orbs.

'_Don't worry Draco, my son…'_ the voice hissed. _'The girl had no idea you could here me. Unfortunately, she could feel it but she can't hear me… it's like a father-son thing don't you think?'_ he said. Draco felt disgusted.

Draco thought that his own father died in the war, though his own body was not found, his mother told him before her last breath. She said that Draco's life will be better now that his damned father died; she also said that she could die peacefully with just the thought of it. Leaving him to clean their once destroyed name.

Draco discovered that his father's rising from the death on the moment he received his curse. It's one of the reasons why he left; he didn't want to involve Hermione to his own affairs with his _damned father_.

'_What do you want?'_ he said inside his head, he didn't want Hermione to know that his own father is still alive.

'_Mind your tone, Draco… I'm still your father; don't I deserve a respect from my own son?'_ Draco knew that his father was mocking him. He always knew that his father was having so much fun with his pain. That _sick bastard_.

'_Draco…'_ his father continued. If only possible, he'll shout to leave him alone. _'I got something important to you that you'll definitely want it back.'_ That caught his attention more. _What?_ _'If you really want it back, you got to see me. You know where to find me. See you soon, my son'_

"No, wait!" he shouted, he want to know more but he can feel that his now gone. Realizing that he just shouted, he looked back at Hermione and saw her still confused orbs looking back at him. And she's crying.

There's so many questions she wanted to ask but her motherly instincts were overwhelming her. "Draco…" she holds Draco's face with both of her hands to keep his silver-grey orbs looking back at her. "Let's go back to Hogwarts"

Not thinking twice, he nodded back and holds her tighter.

Both closing their eyes to concentrate more, they needed to concentrate more because both were fighting with extreme exhaustion.

And they apparated together.

Reaching their desired destination, Hogsmeade, with the additional weakness by the apparition that drained more energy from the both of them.

Though they don't like to let each other go, they both fall on the ground; they can't stand on their own feet anymore.

"Thank goodness you're both back"

Both of them raised their heads and saw Professor Mcgonagall running towards them. With _worry_ seen on the older woman's eyes.

--

Professor Dumbledore passed the broken entrance of the Hospital Wing. Looking around at the mess the place turned out to be.

Sadness clearly seen on his small beady eyes.

He then spotted the one he was after, still standing on the place where he left him a while ago. As he went closer to Harry, he could feel the guilt the younger man feels inside his heart. He took off of his moon-shaped spectacles, took a clean white cloth from his pocket and wiped his glasses.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Harry…" he paused and took a deep breath after placing his glasses back. "It's not your fault. It's no body's fault… things happen beyond our grasp. You should be stronger than this"

--

Hermione was crying on Professor Mcgonagall's arms. The older woman just told them what just happened in Hogwarts.

Everything.

Hermione was right, something wrong did happen. She lost her child from some maniac.

_She lost her own child_.

Draco was also devastated. He can't believe that he'll lose something precious to him.

Something important.

And that he remembered his father's exact words.

'_I got something important to you that you'll definitely want it back.'_

_That sick bastard_. He never thought that his father will do something so immoral just to make him come back to him.

Seeing the tears coming from Hermione's eyes. He knew his father just crossed the line. This is too much. He can't take it any longer. His own father needs to pay back, big time.

And he will make sure that he'll bring his baby back.

For her.

--

The sun was already rising, it's seen clearly beyond the lake. Like a ball of light breaking out from the tainted dark sky. Providing the light needed by the creatures hiding from the dark itself.

Harry was watching the perfect sunrise on where he was standing. It was so beautiful with it's bright golden light but its beauty can't even affect him. He still didn't left his spot.

"I heard what happened"

It was Hermione. She was standing on the once beautiful huge wooden doorway. She already changed into a clean plain white spaghetti dress that ends in her knees with a clear black shawl wrapped around her arms to keep her warm from the morning chill. She was dressed and cleaned up with the help from Professor Mcgonagall. She was not rested well, with the large black bags under her tired chocolate brown orbs; she just can't sleep with all just happened.

Harry heard the hint of sadness from her calm voice. He can't make himself to look at her and see the hurt in her eyes. He was ashamed of himself; he didn't want to make her see the face of the man who just lost her child.

"I never thought that I'll lose him just like that. I didn't even hold him in my arms yet. I didn't even saw him!" Harry could hear she's already crying. He looked at her, he saw the tears coming from her almost red eyes and she was holding herself tighter. He wanted to comfort her but his own guilt was keeping him from approaching to her.

Finally, Harry made a move. Hermione saw that and the sad emerald eyes of her best friend. She knew how he blames himself for the loss of her child. She could see the sadness and the guilt in his eyes.

She started walking towards him, she lowers herself in front of him and then she gave him a hug. A very tight hug. "Harry, _please_… don't blame yourself" she pleaded.

And then she felt some tears falling on her shoulder.

--

Inside Draco's room. Professor Mcgonagall was tending on Draco's wounds. The older woman do knew some healing spells and tend better than the resident medi-witch who was resting on her own room.

Watching the busy professor, his father's words were still plaguing his mind.

'_If you really want it back, you got to see me. You know where to find me. See you soon, my son'_

He knew he got to do something. Soon. Really soon.

"Professor Malfoy" Mcgonall said that made Draco cringe in his sit. He thought he doesn't deserve that kind of respect anymore. His just like his _damned_ father. A damned death eater. "I'll be taking more herbs for your wounds. I'll be back" the older woman said and he just made a nod.

_Perfect_. He thought. He just needs a right time to make his leave and she just presented it to him.

Mcgonagall left the room and he immediately picked a black shirt hanging on the sofa and worn it to hide his body full of bandages, bruises and wounds. He was thankful that the dark mark placed on his left arm was covered with the bandages. He doesn't want to see that tainted mark.

He could still feel the exhaustion and pain but he still made his way out from his room and through the quiet halls of Hogwarts.

He then suddenly felt a slight lightheadedness and needed to lean into something to make him steady. He comes closer to the wall on his left and placed his left arm on the wall to cushion his aching head.

He turned his back to the wall and tried to steady his gaze towards the huge window opposite him. Bright light was coming from it and the view of the inner grounds was getting clearer.

"You should be resting Professor Malfoy, your wounds were not fully cured yet."

Draco was surprised to see the old headmaster standing at the end of the hallway, to where he was supposedly heading to. He realized that he can't escape now.

He felt ashamed of being caught by the wise headmaster, feeling ashamed of his actions like a small child caught taking a cookie from a cookie jar.

He lowered his head and the golden tresses falls in front of his face hiding his guilty silver-grey eyes.

"Running away alone again is not heroic, young Malfoy." He knew that the older man walked closer to where he was standing on. "It's suicidal"

That caught his attention; he raised his head and looked at the small beady eyes of the headmaster. Only seeing concern and truth.

He was left speechless. A lame excuse for revenge is not the right reason for the older and wiser professor.

"You don't need to fight this alone." He said then he heard the Professor Dumbledore talking calmly inside his head, _'Because you're never alone'_.

He wanted to say something but the look coming from the headmaster was keeping him from saying something. He was lost of words to say.

"It's not just your fight for honor… it's a fight for a life. A very innocent life"

'_Not just your name, it's for your son'_

He placed his hands to hide his face. Ashamed for something he was about to do. He was about to fight alone with full of hatred in his heart. It will definitely lead him to an early easy death. To just die _alone_.

"You got us" he felt a hand placed on his shoulder and saw that it was Harry Potter with Hermione on his side. A small smile coming from the two members of the Golden trio.

An assurance that he was not alone.

'_Because you're never alone'_

'_Because I'm never alone'_ Draco repeated inside his head. Thinking about it, the burden inside his heart has faded away.

--

Inside the Headmaster's office, all of them were present.

"He wanted me to come to him in exchange of my son." Draco explained to them the deatheater's demand on him, after Hermione plead him to share what's bothering him.

Thinking about it makes his blood boil, but with Hermione on his side, she could make his troubles away.

"Who is the deatheater?" Harry furiously asked, to no one in particular. He was angry too but he was trying to hold it, he doesn't want to hurt anyone, especially Hermione. She's too exhausted with what happened, he doesn't want to be added to her burden.

Harry's question made Draco grasp both his hands. Draco doesn't want them to know the whereabouts of his father but he really didn't have any choice. "It's my father… it's Lucius Malfoy" he said looking down; he can't make himself say it directly to them.

Almost everyone in the room was surprised that Lucius was still alive. They know that Lucius died in the war. It was Ron who killed him. Harry and Hermione saw it with their own eyes.

"Why?" it was Harry who asked the question with full of confusion in him but no one has the answer.

Why is he still alive?

Why is he getting stronger?

Why did he want Draco to come to him?

Why did he use his own grandson?

What is his purpose?

There were so many questions but none of them could make an answer.

"There's only one thing I know…" Hermione broke the silence. She moved in front of Draco and placed her hands on his well-built chest. "I want my child back and I'm going to do anything just to have him back in my arms." Chocolate orbs never averting its gaze towards the worried silver eyes.

"Hermione, please, you need to stay here" he plead while holding both her arms "Lucius only wanted me, you need stay here, I need you to be safe"

"No!" she pushed him away for him to let her go. "I'm not letting you go off alone without me! I will not lose you again!" she shouted back. She vowed not to let him go, she will rather die.

Harry comes closer to Hermione to comfort her, placing his hands above her shoulder to calm him down. "I will come too, Malfoy… remember that I'll also be there to be able to protect Hermione." He explained and makes Draco see that he was serious. "It's the only way I could redeem myself and I wanted to save Hermione's… and your child."

Draco was about to say something but Dumbledore cut him off, "It's settled then" all three turned their gazes back at the old Headmaster. "Tomorrow morning, the three of you will leave for the rescue mission. Tonight, you all need your rests." And with that, the meeting ended.

As everyone left the Headmaster's office. A huge black dog comes out from the dark corner and turns into a disheveled man in black suit. Sirius Black.

"Why only the three of them?! Why did you allow them to go there without my or your help?! It will be dangerous for them!" Sirius angrily complained. He has been listening in the entire meeting, he wanted to join their talk but Dumbledore told him to hide and do nothing. He hated it but he complied.

The old Headmaster remained his calm demeanor and only gave Sirius a generous smile. "It's because it started with only the three of them and it only needs the three of them to find out the truth. They don't need our help. _It's only them that could save themselves_ from the mysteries of their past." He calmly explained.

Sirius absorbs what the older and wiser professor said and he realized that the old man was right.

'_It's only them that could save themselves'_

--

Night came.

Draco was walking around looking from something, or someone. And then he found the one he was looking for inside the DADA classroom.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked while gazing at the large full moon surrounded by thin white clouds by the large window in his classroom. He didn't even look at Draco when he entered but he knew it's the platinum blonde man.

"I want you to promise me something important, Potter" Draco said with seriousness in his voice.

Harry turned to look at him. "Say it"

"If anything happens, I _need_ you to bring Hermione and my son back here, _safely_" he requested genuinely.

"You don't need to say it to me…" he said and then he walked closer to him, stopping in a few feet from Draco. "I will do it even without your request. I'll bring her back and the child safe, even it costs my life".

--

On the empty Nursery, Hermione was standing by the door. It's her first time to go there and check the place once keeping her newborn child.

She was scared to see the place at first. Something inside her was telling her to go here and see the place. With a little hope that she might see him there. But the room was dark, messy and lifeless.

Her feet started making a move towards inside the room and there she saw the blankets on the floor. She slowly kneeled down and touched the light green blanket. It was soft, perfect for a delicate skin. She pulled it closer to her and following her instincts, she holds it tightly.

Hugging the cloth, savoring the essence of its past user.

Her own _baby boy_.

Never noticing that tears were now falling from her dark chocolate orbs.

* * *

**Post chap a/n:** such sad fate… so here's the **POLL!!**

As you all know, (actually I announced in my profile) that this will be a **tragic story** (which is what I've planned 5 years ago) that will end up a **not so happy ending**… someone's (or some people) **will die** and I want to know your guess on who it will be (or who you want to die). And here's the **unfortunate list:**

**Hermione Granger**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Harry Potter**

Wah! Please don't kill me and also please don't hate me on this, I'm just sticking to my plans. So tell me what's on your mind and let's see on what might happen on the next chappies. So watch out for this saddening event and **don't forget to review!**

See you guys on **MONDAY**!

**Thanks for my loyal readers especially my reviewers!! Love yah guys!!**

Sorry about the **errors** especially the grammatical ones, too lazy to edit…ha ha…and also too busy...I'll edit it if I got time…

Also, there's **another poll in my profile**, so check it out…ciao…

-**pAw**


	17. Author's Note

**Sorry..this is not a chap but a note to remind you something…**

**10/06/2008**

Hi...

Just wanna say I'm **still alive** ..haha

I just started to touch my laptop this week end, and I'm trying (so hard) to find time to continue visions...

Yah, i know, it's been 2 months...

No worries, I'm planning to **continue and end visions** **_with or without_ ** any support...

I just want to end it, I don't care anymore

i cant say when i can post the next chapter (current situation: still on the title part of the chap)

so just pray I can find some more time, since having a very stressful and toxic work always makes me end up sleeping my free time, most of the time (yah, I love sleeping, its my only rest)

Well anyways, just wish me luck, it's the best you could do..

Ciao for now

**-paw**

**The REAL chap 17: the dark wizard's death wish**

**Why wait for it? ** Coz the main climax of the story is coming and many things will be revealed! Yay!

**Harry's new confession. The Rescue. The Mysteries of the Past to be revealed. Who's going to survive?!**

I promise, it's something worth waiting for…


	18. chap17 The Dark Wizard's Death Wish

**A/n: I'm back!** A few months and a few days gone and finally found time to continue visions (after the long search for the inspiration and motivation and I really just cant be mean to those who read my visions, I just love my readers so much…though some of you guys don't review, *insert grinning here*- I don't care anymore, I just want to finish this soon…). Okay, enough rambling, **hope you guys enjoy and also hoping it's worth the wait** .

And also, **don't forget to review** . **I don't own** … and that's the disclaimer!

**-pAw**

**Visions of Reality**

**Chapter Seventeen: Dark Wizard's Death Wish**

Darkness still lingers the sky with its purple like hue and the cool breeze of the morning air made the once calm lake made numbers of tiny ripples. The flow of the wind reminds the people in the Hogwart's lands that soon, storm will come. A very strong storm, an unexpected weather change in the middle of December.

Only in a few minutes, the sun will be rising but most of Hogwart's current occupants were already up and awake by this time. Some were really early birds and some just really can't sleep by anticipating on what might happen that very dreaded day.

Beside the dark lake, Harry Potter stands under the huge willow tree. Savoring the cool salty morning air. He knew that he needed it; it helps him relax his tensions away.

And when he thought that he was alone, Hermione came. A thick shawl covering her arms and shoulders from the coldness of the outside grounds.

"I saw you standing here alone… you have woken up so early, is there something you want to tell me about?" Hermione asked, as see went beside Harry with careful steps, the ground was not even with the tree's huge roots and muddy grass-filled land.

"Say for your self" Harry said, not even looking at her and he knew that she's tired. She sounded exhausted and he guesses she harbors huge dark bags under her round chocolate orbs.

"All right, you caught me, you knew me so well. I just can't… sleep" Hermione crutched down, keeping her clean white dress out of dirt, and then she reached for the shiny grass, the dew slips down falling to the ground. Her confession made her best friend looked at her.

Hermione just can't make herself sleep, too many things bothering her mind, she just don't want to say more to avoid Harry from worrying more. She knew how Harry immediately thinks that it's always his fault, being the boy who lived and the boy who-won-the-war-and-saved-everyone-from-the-dark-lord is sometimes a pain in the ass, and she doesn't want to be a burden anymore. Since she can't sleep, she decided to wander around.

A while ago, while strolling the dark halls of Hogwarts without anyone to stop her from doing so, she finally found her inner peace. For once in this moment, she was calm. Hogwarts was such a special and memorable place for her. Within its walls were witnesses of her most treasurable and wonderful memories. Just wandering around shooed her troubles away.

And that's when she saw on one of the Hogwart's huge windows, a view of the lake readying itself for the coming sunrise, and she also saw someone standing beside the lake. Harry. And that made her come down and joined her best friend.

Harry was still watching her when she looked up and smiled at him, "I'm okay now," then she widened her smile. Harry knew she's bothered but he doesn't want to break her attempt to be 'okay'. So he just let her and looked back at the lake.

"Hermione?" Harry called for her attention.

"Hmm?" she didn't looked up, she continued watching the lake's surface forming tiny ripples, which were made by small fishes.

He was losing words to say to her and just decided to tell her what's been lingering his mind for quite some time now. "I'm scared…"

That made her looked up in a very fast manner that she lost her balance but lucky her that her hand made contact with the muddy ground first, stopping her to fall completely, that will greatly mess up her clean white dress. When she's stable, she slowly rises up to level herself with Harry. She's speechless but her glassy chocolate orbs giving away her thoughts, she wanted to hear more from him.

"This is so weird… before the fight with Voldemort, that's scary. But this-" he meant their current situation "-this, just plain creepy down to the bones… almost like taking O.W.L.s all over again…" Harry tried to humor but Hermione knew what he meant. It's really hard to fear the unknown.

"Harry-" she finally found her voice, with clearing her throat and rubbing her hands together to removed the drying mud on her small delicate hands. "-I'm… I'm scared too…" she moves closer to him and placed her hands on his cheek, for reassurance on what she's going to say. "…but **together** … we'll survive this…" she never thought that she'll be this optimistic but the moment she saw Harry's anxious emerald eyes, she wanted to remove his fears away.

She wanted to save him as much as she wanted to save herself from the anticipating doom their going to face.

Harry was shocked that he found himself chuckling; "**Together** …" he found it odd but funny at how things turned out. He laughed not to annoy her but he just found everything amusing, his tensions set aside for now. "I almost thought that we-" he looked directly to her eyes, emerald facing the most beautiful brown eyes he ever saw and will always love to look at "-that we will always be **together** … but the moment I saw you with **him** , I knew that I will lose you to my childhood rival… it made me so scared by just thinking about it but I just knew **I had to let you go** ..."

Hermione was indeed speechless. She didn't know what to say, she didn't even know if she'll feel pity or thankful. Her hands suddenly felt weak and she lost hold on his face.

Seeing the surprise from her eyes, he continued, "I've always been in love with you, ever since we became best friends… I love how you never leave my side even on my darkest hours… but then…" He paused as he remembered the past, not all memories were pleasant memories, there were some needed to be sacrificed for the sake of a friend. "But then, Ron…" it makes his heart ache as he remembered his diseased best friend. "Ron… he told me he had fallen for you, it was **hard** but I had to let him be happy. So I gave him my blessing and encouragement to let you two be together. Seeing you both happy, it makes me happy too."

Hermione was beyond speechless, she just lost her voice. Hearing Harry's confession makes her feel so bad like she just killed her own best friend. She just can't believe that life is indeed so unfair. She wanted to say sorry, just as she was about to open her mouth, Harry placed a finger on her lips, halting her from saying anything.

"And then," Harry was not yet finished, he still have so many things to say to her like the end of the world is already coming near. He actually felt that way. He wanted to say everything and it's not his intention to make her feel sorry, he just wanted her to know. He gave her his most genuine smile to reassure her that it's alright and there's nothing to worry. "You two didn't last long and decided to be just friends, I was… selfish as it is, I was so glad, happy… so much pleased."

Hermione realized that he was really smiling. He was so happy. And she couldn't just say anything to ruin it.

"But still, I can't tell you **how much you meant to me** " he hold both her hands and looked straight to her chocolate orbs. "**How much I love you** …"

Hermione can't hold it any longer, tears start falling from her eyes.

Harry saw the tears and he just can't bear to see it, he immediately pulled her to his arms and hugged her so tight, trying to comfort her. "And _this_ happened… the moment I saw you coming out of the train, I knew that it's about time to tell you everything… **it's time for me to be happy too and vowed to never let you go again** …"

Hermione started sobbing hard on his well built chest, making his gray shirt wet with tears. She felt her heart ache that Harry got to experience all the pain just because of her. If she only _knew_ .

He pushed her a little to look at her and slowly wiped her tears away from her face. "I never thought that I had to let you go once again…"

Hermione never felt so overwhelmed in her entire life. She still can't believe that Harry was still smiling so real. She only got one thing on her mind right now. It was her turn to give him a hug and then she whispered to his ears, "Thank you".

---^_^---

Draco was standing at the entrance way of Hogwarts, only a few meters away from where Harry and Hermione are. He was watching them since he saw her approached him near the lake. He saw everything, and yet, he didn't felt jealous or anything like that. Even he didn't heard what they were talking about; he knew it's something he shouldn't be worried. It was nice to see the last two of the golden trio was having a closure on things, he actually had an idea what's happening between them right now.

Didn't want to ruin the special moment of the two best friends, he entered Hogwarts and just felt pleased.

---^_^---

It was late in the afternoon, the sun was near setting. The dark was coming once again.

Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were standing in the middle of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Draco, Harry and Hermione standing on the other side of Hogsmeade, in their dark robes protecting them from the cold.

The older woman comes near the younger wizards, trying to hold back her tears; she gave the men a hug each and then stopped in front of Hermione. "Please be careful," she holds the younger lady's cold hands. "And please put on some gloves, you're hands were freezing!" she scolded.

Hermione chuckled. Mcgonagall never failed to care for her, still treating her like a child, the typical of her. "Yes Ma'm," Hermione was about to pull her gloves from her pocket when Mcgonagall pulled her to a tight hug and the older professor started crying.

"Don't cry Minerva," Dumbledore tapped Mcgonagall on her shoulder, his attempt to comfort her. "Were not saying our goodbyes here." And then he turned to look at Harry and Draco. "I wish you guys all the luck and be very careful" He was serious and sincere and hearing such words from their Headmaster is already a glint of hope for them.

Mcgonagall slowly pulled away from Hermione and wiped her own tears. "I'll pray for your safety."

"Thank you." Hermione finally put on her gloves and gave Mcgonagall a smile.

Harry and Draco gave each other a nod and started walking towards the middle part of Hogsmeade. Hermione followed them and they reached the center the town, there were no people outside because of the cold and thick snow, the three of them faced each other.

"It's time" Harry informed them.

Hermione immediately took both their hands and giving both men a smile. "Where are we heading to?"

Draco took a deep breathe and answered, "The old and abandoned… Malfoy Manor"

And then in a blink of an eye, the three of them were gone.

---^_^---

The huge dark wooden doors of the Malfoy Manor loudly creaked as it was being opened. Draco was in view and he was alone.

He entered the place he used to call home. The place was a mess, full of cobwebs, dirt and rodents. Uncared. Unlike when his mother used to take care of this place, when she was still alive. But it was still harboring the same dark feeling, just like how he remembered when he left this dreadful place.

He could feel the dirt flying around as he took each step.

"Father" he almost spit the words by just saying it. Saying that dreadful word is almost like making him eat dirt.

He thought that he had to look on the whole manor just to look for his father but he was wrong, Lucius appeared on the top of the stairs that's facing the huge entrance way of the manor. He had his hood down but his long platinum-blonde hair was out and lay down on he sides of his hidden head.

He slowly pulled his hood down, showing his handsome face that didn't aged through time. He harbors a long scar across his face that passes his nose to his right cheek. It was the famous scar that the late Ronald Weasley left when he 'killed' Lucius Malfoy on the war between good and evil. Or as what everyone thought.

Lucius gave him a huge grin, "I'm so honored that my loving son came back to me"

Draco observed his supposedly dead father for any mischief he might do, he will never let his guard down now. He noticed that his father still looks the same but then he saw his father's hands, it's the same disgusting decaying corpse hands. There's almost no flesh left, some of the bones were sticking out. He immediately removed his gaze on it and looked at his father's bloody red eyes; it's not the same silver-grey eyes that he inherited from him.

"Why did you take the baby, it's me that you want, take me instead!" Draco shouted, he don't want to play games anymore, he wanted to be straight to the point.

"Who said I only wanted you Draco?" the older wizard didn't remove his devilish grin.

Just as Draco realized what his father meant, he feared for the other two he came with in this very horrible place. His surprise never left his face.

---^_^---

Hermione was walking alone the dark halls of the old Malfoy Manor. Her wand in hand to provide her some light along the way.

She then reached a huge kitchen and dirt was everywhere. She almost screamed when a sudden movement caught her attention, it was actually a huge rat passing by on one of the shelves. She relaxed a little but still remained alerted. 'I shouldn't be scared right now' she remind herself.

She was looking around and found everything here was absolutely lifeless. And then she realized she was lost. As she was about to leave the kitchen, she saw another movement and she knew that it was an old House Elf. "Hey!" she called out but it didn't answer her. She decided to follow it. As she caught up the old Elf, since it's only walking really slowly, she tapped its shoulders. It finally stopped and looked at her with huge piercing black eyes. She immediately removed her hold on the old Elf. "I'm sorry"

"You shouldn't be here" the old Elf said and started walking away, but Hermione still followed him. The old elf was getting annoyed.

"Yes, I know I shouldn't be here…" the elf looked at her again, still with piercing eyes, but he continued walking towards the outside of the manor. "---Sir, but I need to look for my baby… can you please help me find him?" she begged and then she noticed the elf stopped in front of an old greenhouse.

"Don't call me 'Sir' young lady, I don't deserve such honor" the old elf preached, a typical House Elf. "My name's Mastro, I've been serving the Malfoy's for quite some time now," Hermione noticed the perfect articulation the old elf had, he sounded different. He even acted so different. Unlike Dobby who was once a Malfoy house elf. "And I don't help a mere Mudblood like you" and then he disappeared.

Hermione was feeling depressed and tears were almost forming on her chocolate orbs. She just wanted to have her son on her arms. She can't think straight anymore from all the emotions of longing for her lost son that's slowly killing her. It's making her weaker.

But then she heard a loud cracking sound and turned to look at where it came from. Mastro was back, she's thinking that Mastro might have changed his mind and wanted to help her but then she saw the huge and angry Dobermans that Mastro was holding on. Then she noticed the huge smirk on the old elf had. "I also don't like Mudbloods invading my Master's home". He released the huge dogs and start heading towards Hermione.

Hermione started running for her life, with nowhere else to go; she headed towards the green house. The plants were not tamed anymore and Hermione got to dodge and jump on the plants so she could run away. But a vine caught her foot and she falls on ground, her face hitting the ground first.

Her knee was cut from the shattered glasses on the floor and there's also a huge cut on her forehead from hitting the ground so hard. She was starting to bleed so hard and getting weaker and weaker. She can't even make herself stand up anymore from the exhaustion and pain.

All she could do was shut her eyes and wait for the coming dogs that were ready to devour her.

---^_^---

"Leave the baby alone!" Draco shouted but Lucius only laughed.

And then Mastro appeared on Lucius side with the same smoky cracking sound. The old elf whispered something to Lucius and Draco just watched them. He remembered that elf, it was the most intelligent and loyal House Elf in the Malfoy Manor but he never liked that old elf, its little mind was full of evil ideas more than Voldemort itself.

Draco saw the smile creeping on his father's face and then the elf disappeared.

"Before I explain to you everything, my young heir, it'll be rude to not welcome your guest first." Lucius didn't remove his evil smirk and Draco could feel his knees shaking just by seeing that smile, he knew it's something not very pleasing.

With another smoky cracking sound, Mastro appeared and dropped something huge, for the old elf, on the floor and the elf disappeared again.

It was Hermione. She's wounded and full of cuts all over, and she's also bleeding so badly. She's not even moving.

Draco was about to run towards her but an invisible wall blocked his way. He started banging it but it won't budge. He then found out that he was covered with an invisible wall all around him. He took out his own wand and tried to shoot the wall but nothing comes out from his wand. He was silenced. He started banging the invisible wall once again, even punching it as hard as he can, his hands bruising with each strike.

"Stop doing that my son, you're hurting yourself" Lucius taunted, still smiling. "Just look at her carefully, she's still breathing" he kicked Hermione's shoulder to make her face up.

That's when Draco saw the slow and labored breathing she's making. But still, Draco so much wanted to kill his father now.

Lucius picked her arm up making her rose up and winced in so much pain. She was screaming from the pain and then Lucius harshly hold her face to make her shut up and look at Draco. "Am I right, Draco?" still taunting his son and proving that she was still alive.

Draco keep on banging the invisible wall but still, he can't do anything to make it go away. He can't move from his place.

"Now, everything's set up and I can explain why I want my son back" Lucius dropped Hermione once again like she was not even human and start fixing his robes. Lucius noticed that Draco was still moving around his small cage, he snapped his finger and Draco felt the pain in his arm, where his dark mark was. Draco slowly falls on his knees from the pain filling on every part of his body. "Just stay still and listen."

Seeing that Draco can't move anymore, he started walking down the stairs towards him.

"In order to die peacefully," Lucius started that shocked Draco, hearing his old man wanted to die is like hearing Voldemort saying that he doesn't want to be evil anymore. "I needed my heir to pass my power into…" he crunched down and hold his son's face to make him look back at him. "Don't you like your father to finally rest in peace, my son?" and then he laughed maniacally.

---^_^---

Harry was walking on a dark hallway, wearing the Invincibility Cloak for precaution purposes. He actually offered the cloak to Hermione but she didn't accept it, not wanting to fight with her, he took the cloak with him.

But he found it useless since he didn't encounter anyone or anything since he arrived and part ways with Draco and Hermione.

With his wand in hand, he's been walking for a while now; the Manor was such a huge place. Then he reached the end of one of the hallways and a huge door was slightly opened with light coming out of it.

He slowly opened it and found the room was warm, unlike the rest of the manor. Then he found in the middle of the candle lighted room, a huge crib with a small blonde baby boy sleeping peacefully.

He was about to run into the kid but he cautioned himself first and checked the room for any traps. He found nothing.

He felt something's not right but he got to get the baby safe first.

He ran towards the crib and when he was about to pick up the baby, Mastro appeared on his side with the usual smoky cracking sound and holds both his arm and the baby's. With the smirk on the old elf's face, he apparated once again with Harry and the baby.

---^_^---

They teleported on Lucius' side. Mastro pulled the baby away from Harry and move away from him. When Harry was to take it back, he found out that he was also trapped inside an invisible wall. He saw Draco on his knees but he was not moving and Hermione on top of the stairs, also not moving, but he noticed that she was still breathing and it kind of relaxed him a little.

"Finally, everyone's present!" Lucius sounded so delighted and released his hold on his son's face. He looked at Mastro and smiled at his very loyal house elf. "I always knew that this will happen, what a dream come true"

Mastro handed Lucius his grandson and pop away then pop back once again with Hermione on his side. She falls on the floor once again.

Lucius comes closer to her and kneeled down in front of her. Hermione slowly raised her head up and she finally saw her baby boy. Tears were forming in her eyes, tears of joy mixed with despair.

"I knew you felt my presence even back on Hogwarts." He reminds her unpleasant memories of fearing the unknown whenever she goes near Draco's room at Hogwarts. "I'm afraid that I will now take back what I have given you almost 9 months ago." He pulled her closer to whisper to her ear, "By taking back your wish"

He pushed her down and stands up. "Your wish to remove all of your memories from that awful day!"

The three of them immediately felt the piercing pain on the heads. It made Harry fallen on his knees too.

They were all screaming in pain.

Hermione was fighting so hard to reach her son and fight the pain at the same time but she cant hold it any longer and remained on the floor while their memories returns to them.

---^_^---

**The end** … well obviously they will die so it's the end! Haha, **just joking** …

So sorry for the late update and the many errors you'll find in this chap, this will be my longest so far, I just don't have the time to edit it thoroughly. I just want to update this as soon as possible!

Next chapter: **Chap 18: Vision's of Reality**

It may be in **2 parts** , I'm still not sure. But, everything will be shown as what happened on the past so please don't be confused and also don't expect any **lemon** coz I don't know how to write one.

So, ciao for now.

**-paw**


End file.
